Saints of Vengeance
by imtoodamnbusy
Summary: Kyle's influence stays even after the final goodbye
1. Saints 1

"...We shall spread our blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of God, we shall have the protection of all the angels in heaven. We shall be known as the saints of vengeance..."  
  
Saints of Vengeance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'd rather die than spend another night without you, but I have to stay here. I got a call from Matt two hours ago. Something has happened. I was completely shocked at what he said, and I was also curious. He said he had something for me. Something from Kyle, Kyle died a year ago. Today's the anniversary I guess, I was revisited by all the memories we had, all of them were good because Kyle was there. I miss him.  
I packed up my clothes and got into my car, or Kyle's car actually, the red sports car. It didn't have a logo because it was the Don's custom made car that he had stolen. I drove to the airport and got onto my plane, tickets had been sent to me by Matt. I remembered that day on the plane with Kyle, how he had woken me up gently, I started realizing things after he died. The little things he did for me, they meant the most. Like that time in the prison, he had given me most of his food, when he needed the energy to stay alive, or when he said those words...I remembered them and I planned to ask Matt what they mean.  
I got off the plane after a quick nap, the flight attendant had to wake me up, I was never like Kyle, always alert. I had arrived in China, where Matt lived now. At the airport, I was picked up by a familiar person, Julie.  
"How are you Christy?" She asked kindly, she knew Kyle was still fresh in my memory, I had a feeling he will always be there.  
"Been better."  
I never really liked Julie, or hated her, to me she was just another person, I didn't know much about her either. She drove in silence and eventually we arrived. Matt was standing on the door steps of a gigantic mansion, when I looked closely, I saw that it was meant for two people. Only Matt lived there with Julie but they aren't two people, they are together, they are as one.  
"Come on in." Matt still had the cheery tone of voice I remember from before.  
We went in and Matt took me to his living room, a large room with a wall that's actually a TV. He must be rich, I thought.  
"Here's what I wanted to show you," Matt took out a briefcase with the Elite insignia. He had stayed back that day, when Kyle died, now I knew why. "Kyle gave this to me, and I think you should have it."  
I opened it, and I cried. It was his gun, his lock picks that had served him so many purposes, and his cross. I picked up the chain of the cross, and held it up to see it better, Denicalis was written on it in small letters near the bottom.  
"Put it on, he always had it around his neck, and I have one too," He took out his, they were identical except his had Caducus written on it. "The gun was also his, and the picks too."  
"I know," I said in a quiet voice, I picked up the gun, a 9mm, his favorite. I recited in my mind. That day at the shooting range, and then lunch with him afterwards. "What does the words mean?"  
"Denicalis means the fallen, the dead. And Caducus means devotion for death, or destined for death. It's Latin." Matt put his cross back inside his shirt.  
"I see, there's something else I need to ask you." I looked at Julie, "In private."  
Julie nodded and left, I conjured up the words of Kyle for at least the thousandth time. "What does, 'Wo yuan yi wei ni, shen me do yuan yi. Duei bu qi' mean?"  
Matt sighed, "Kyle tell you that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thought so. It means, roughly, 'I am willing, for you. Willing to do anything for you. I'm sorry."  
The tears that had dried up were over run by fresh ones, maybe it was better that I didn't know, but now what's done is done. Kyle was someone who couldn't be helped by anyone except himself. Now I know, he was fallen to death long before I met him. I lost myself to my sadness until I heard Julie's voice.  
"There's more." She said as she sat down beside me. "This is his stuff from his room at Durden's place"  
I took the bag from her hands, there were only a few personal items. A few CD's, his mp3 player, a few pictures of him, and a photo of Julie. My eyes lingered on the photo. Julie saw that and she quickly told me Ten gave it to Kyle before he left for Boston.  
"That's ok," I picked all of Kyle's stuff up and stood up. "I'm gonna leave now, you two have a nice life together."  
"Wait," Matt said quickly, "There's another reason I called you down here."  
"I don't think I can take any more today, it's already too much." Even though I said those words, I still sat down.  
"Maybe so, but it's important." Matt sighed, "I would like you to help me."  
"In what way?" I asked, this was strange, I have no skills of value. "I can't do much to help."  
"I don't need you to do anything. I just need you here."  
I wondered what he meant, it can't be that he wants my company, so what is it? I looked to Julie, she didn't seem to have a problem with what Matt said. "Why?"  
"My work is special, and I need more help. Normally, Julie would go with me, but I need you for this job."  
"Why me?"  
"Do you believe in fate?" He asked, he was pacing the room now, and Julie was still leaning against a wall. I sat on his sofa, thoughts reeling through my head, I wondered what he meant.  
"Maybe."  
"Well, fate has brought the four of us together, and fate has taken one of us, but that doesn't mean everything is over."  
"I know. Just what is your job? And where does all this money come from?" I pointed around his house.  
"The house has always been ours, mine and Kyle's. There are a few things I never told him or you."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, Kyle and I were sent away by our Father. He was a triad boss, and he knew his empire was crumbling, his ranks were filled with disloyal leaches who only wanted more money."  
"That's..."  
Matt held up a hand to silence me, "Let me finish first. I have inherited everything that was once my fathers. The problem is, I don't want it, but I'm forced to take care of it because a few rival groups are pressuring me to pay off my father's debts, I also need to collect some of the money people owe my father."  
"Just how much do you owe? And how much do other people owe you?"  
"My father owes about thirty million Chinese, but other people owe him much more. He dies while he was out at a charity drive." Matt sat down opposite of me, he leaned down and ducked hi head down. A few tears fell on the coffee table between us. "My father always said, enough good can offset the evil in the world, that's why he gave large amounts of money away to help. But one day, he was shot while handing over the check. You know? Those gigantic ones? A photographer was actually a hired assassin, his camera was actually a gun, when the flash first went off, everyone thought everything was normal, but when the bang reached their ears, my father was already dead, the bullet pierced his heart and he couldn't be saved."  
A puddle had appeared on the coffee table, and Julie had sat down beside Matt, silently trying to comfort him. "I need your help because this job is personal, I plan to kill every single one of the triad bosses and rid this city of filth. I need you because you're the person that's closest to Kyle, I need someone who's bound to me by fate."  
"I see."  
"I will train you," Julie said. "I will teach you how to shoot, and how to fight hand to hand."  
"I know how to shoot," Memories of that day flooded back again. "Kyle taught me."  
Julie fell silent and Matt was back to normal. "So you in?" He asked.  
"Yes." 


	2. Saints 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once again I'm involved in something like this. Once again, I have become part of a group that will risk everything for one shred of happiness. I guess that's what all this is about, Matt wants a little peace so he plans to repay everything, and take everything that's his. And I guess I'm helping, maybe Kyle would've done it if he was alive. No, I'm sure he would've. This time, I'll be taking his place.  
I was sleeping in what would've been Kyle's bed, and I felt the flood of emotions drown me. I fell asleep sometime around two. The dreams were vivid, just like Kyle always said his were. I dreamt that he died every time he could've. The time I met him, the time in the hospital, the time at the prison, and finally the time at the testing facilities, where he did die.  
I woke up in the mid morning, I was sweating a little. There was a note on my door, it said, "Get ready then come down for planning." I took a shower and went downstairs to see what was up.  
"What are we planning for," Matt and Julie were already there and waiting for me.  
"There are four brothers, each with their own district, and each with a debt." Matt threw a few photos on the coffee table, I picked them up and leafed through them. "They have dinner together at the oldest brother's restaurant every Saturday, then they go out for drinks, we hit them tomorrow night."  
  
In the dark of my room, I thought about what had happened to me, and my family. I had met my brother, Kyle after about fourteen years, I last saw him when he was two, that's when I was taken in by Durden. Kyle died shortly after I met him, I couldn't take care of him, some big brother I am. Julie was sleeping quietly beside me, her chest rose and fell rhythmically. I couldn't sleep though. Christy once told me how Kyle could never sleep either, I guess brothers are alike in many ways, but something that's different is, he's dead and I'm here.  
I got out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb Julie's rest. I went down to the living room to make myself a drink, I was surprised by Christy. She looked up from her book when I came in and smiled.  
"Can't sleep either?" She put her book down and moved herself to a sitting position.  
"No, too many things in my head." I opened my wine cabinet and found that my favorite drink was gone, the cabernet 1947. I laughed when I saw that the bottle was in Christy's hands.  
"Want to share the rest of the bottle?" She held it up, I nodded and got a glass for myself. I took the bottle from her and poured both of us drinks.  
"So what were you thinking about?" I asked after my first sip.  
"Kyle," She drank from her glass, she downed the whole thing. "You?"  
"Kyle," I moved to pour her another, but she refused.  
"I've had enough, I think I can sleep now, good night." She put her glass in the dishwasher then went up stairs. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kyle, she really was the perfect girl, literate and stylish, kissable and quiet. The girl that dreams are made of.  
I thought about my relationship with Julie, that just kind of...happened. I don't think I really planned it but after I met her, I felt that she was the right girl for me, and I guess she thought I was the right guy. Can't worry about this now, I still have to come up with a plan for tomorrow night.  
  
I woke up slowly and felt that there was something missing, or more like someone. It was still dark, the clock beside the bed said it was three. Matt wasn't here, I put on my night gown and went down stairs, Matt was in the living room.  
"Hey," I whispered, I slipped my arms around his neck from behind him. "Why are you still up? Thinking about Kyle again?"  
"Yeah, something like that." Matt took my left hand in his right, and I felt his warmth. I wanted every moment of my life to be like this, but I know it can't. We all have jobs to do, something that we have to accomplish. "What about you?"  
"Got lonely in bed." I sat down beside him and took his bottle from him. I also took his glass and poured myself a little of the wine. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
Matt sighed, "I don't know. This is all to complicated, I can't do this alone."  
"Kyle could've." I was joking but I saw the flash of emotion on Matt's face. "Don't worry, you can too. After all you're the older one right?"  
"No, Kyle may be young in age, but he's more experienced at life, he knows just about everything. Like the pain of love, or the joy of togetherness, or even the finality of death." Matt leaned back and let his head fall backwards, he stared at the ceiling for a while. "You know, I wish it was me."  
I knew, he'd rather have Kyle alive, even if he had to trade his own life for it. "I don't."  
"You don't know or you don't want Kyle instead of me?" Matt lowered his head again, now he was looking me right in the eye.  
"What kind of question is that to ask me?" I gave him back his bottle and went upstairs again. I guess Matt needed to be alone right now, he was too upset about Kyle. Maybe seeing Christy brought thoughts of Kyle back to him, but I don't blame her. It's not Christy's fault, nor is it Matt's. All this was Kyle's fault, his suicidal ways. He once told me, all he wanted from life was new experiences, he said he wanted as many as possible, the good ones and the bad ones.  
  
Julie left, I knew I shouldn't have asked her that question, but it just came out. There was a little left in the bottle, I drank all of it right from the bottle, not bothering with a glass. I fell into a sort of drunken sleep shortly after that. I wasn't cut out to do this, I needed the courage that Kyle had, or maybe the recklessness that he had. Either way, I needed something.  
  
After I came back upstairs, I still couldn't sleep, being here made me think of Kyle. I took out the stuff that Julie and Matt had given me earlier today. I picked up Kyle's mp3 player and put on the earphones. Music flooded my head and I felt more at peace. It was like the music was part of Kyle, he had chosen the songs, and put them together. And now I was listening to something that almost seemed to be the essence of him.  
"...One part loss, one part no sleep, one part the gunshot we heard. One part the screams mistaken for laughter, one part everything after. One part love, one part stepping out of the driving rain, one part parting ways, in the cold apartment, don't look back. Just keep running down the stairs, do you hear the footsteps? Can you hear voices in the traffic? Communiqués in the attic? They say after time all this will heal, and our broken arms will mend themselves, stuck in our embrace..."  
  
Sleep came after that, I slept as the music kept playing in my head. I finally slept. 


	3. Saints 3

Chapter 3  
  
Some things in this world should never be found, and some people should never be heard of, or seen. There's been a rumor going around that the oldest of the four brothers has hired himself an assassin/bodyguard. But it's not just anyone, or else no one would care this much, it's been heard that he hired a young man. Deadly and trained by the best masters or various martial arts and fire arms. It is heard that the Fallen Saint has come back from retirement.  
  
It was time again, time for me to work again. After my last job about a year ago, I had quit, or retire if you like. But now, I need money again, and this guy was offering a lot. Just two targets, he's paying me thirty million U.S. Either he's full of money, or the targets are insanely hard to kill, I'm willing to bet on the latter. One of the reasons why my skills are in such high demand is that, I'm just a kid. To my targets, I'm just another teenager, until I kill them of course. I can't say that I enjoy killing, but I gotta do what I need to do.  
This guy that hired me, he told me the address of my targets, gave me one million for equipment. Kind of strange but who cares? Usually I gotta get my own guns, with my own money, but I'm not complaining about this. I'm gonna hit them tonight, silently, no witnesses. I got my best guns, and left my small apartment. I took a cab down to the rich side of the city, I looked past the house numbers looking for the one I wanted, 1839.  
It was a large mansion, maybe I could loot some stuff after I killed, then again, maybe not. I took out my binoculars, and turned on the heat sensor. Warm bodies, that's what I was looking for. There were three, one in one bed room, one in another, and the last one in the living room, on a couch I think. I had two targets, a man and a woman, that's what I was told. I decided to check out the one in the bedroom on the left first. Sleeping targets are easier. I scaled the wall with my rope, I looked into the window, but the curtains were pulled closed. I took out my lock picks and quietly unlocked the window. I slid it open slowly, careful not to make any noise. I jumped in and crouched to soften my landing. I hit a little too hard so I rolled forward to avoid noise.  
I stood up and tiptoed over to the figure, I leaned over, and I saw it was a woman, but I couldn't seen her face. I needed a match to kill, I don't want to harm innocents. I was taught an old prayer once, I've forgotten most of it but I remembered a short snatch of it, "Never shall the blood of the innocent be spilled, yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river, the three shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of God."  
I don't know who the three were, but I do know that I can only kill men and women marked by either someone else or God. I pulled the sheets that covered her face to get a better look, I confirmed her identity, and I knew she was my target. I took out my gun and slowly put it to her head. Outside a car's headlights passed through the window, in the weak light I got a better look at her, and I was shocked. How the hell did this happen? She was barely older than I am, she can't be the right target. I backed away from the bed. I stepped on something and I knew I was screwed. It made a loud crack and the girl woke up instantly, it seemed like she had a little training too.  
"Who are you?" She asked me in the dark, she hasn't pinpointed my exact location yet since she was still hazed from sleep.  
I kept backing up, I looked down and saw I had stepped on, her mp3 player, part of it was crushed, but I think it is fixable. I took it and slipped it into my pocket. I turned and was about to dive out her window when she grabbed my shoulder.  
"Turn around," I felt a gun to my back, it was the first time that happened, it was new, and it was exciting for me.  
I turned, she took off my ski mask and gasped, "Kyle?"  
"What? Who's Kyle?" She must think I'm some one else.  
She leaned closer for a better look, I saw her disappointment when she realized who I was and who I wasn't. "Sorry, you just look a lot like this guy I knew. Why are you here?"  
"Can't say."  
"I'll kill you."  
"That's ok, I don't really care."  
She sighed and put down her gun, "You really remind me of Kyle, I can't kill you."  
"I can kill you though." I said, I didn't have any intent to kill her but I just wanted to see her reaction.  
"That's ok, I don't really care either."  
I put my gun back into my holster and turned to leave, I can't complete this job. My employer's gonna be after my ass for this, time to disappear again. I might even get a normal job to pay the rent.  
"Why are you leaving?" She asked, I was confused by her attitude towards me, I had come here to kill her, and yet she treats me like a guest, "Stay a while, I just met you."  
"Un...alright," This was weird but I was willing to go along with it. I pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "So, who are you?"  
"Who am I? You mean what's my name?"  
"Sure."  
"Christy, you?"  
"Not something you need to know."  
"Why not?" She looked annoyed. "I told you my name, the least you can do is tell me yours."  
"No thanks. I think I'll stick to being anonymous."  
"Fine be that way, well anyways, why do you want to kill me?"  
"Not me, my employer, he wants you and some other guy dead. But I can't kill you because you're probably younger than I am. I don't kill little children."  
"Hey! I'm seventeen, not a kid anymore."  
"I'm seventeen too, I bet I'm older." I smiled, I was beginning to relax, she wasn't that bad.  
"No way, when's your birthday? This time you say yours first then I tell you mine."  
I didn't see the harm in her knowing my birthday so I told her. "October twenty-six."  
She laughed, "See? I am older, October sixteen. By ten days."  
"Fine, if you say so."  
I saw her smile disappear from her face. "Kyle said that a lot. I really think you're him. You sure talk like him."  
"What ever, I gotta go. Those bastards'll be after me, just cause I can't kill you." I grinned, "That and eventually they'll find out that I took the thirty million before I killed you."  
"Why not stay here for the rest of the night?" Christy asked, "I mean, by the time you get home, it'll be early morning, you should just sleep here, on the floor of course."  
"Sure, why not?" I waited till she got back into bed. Headlights outside once again lit up the bed room faintly, I saw that she was wearing a nightgown. It was a sensible nightgown, nothing fancy or flashy, but even though it was plain she still looked beautiful. I watched as she tucked herself in and she smiled at me then turned the other way.  
I lightly stepped across the floor and dove out the window like I wanted to do earlier. I landed on my hands and did a hand spring onto my feet, there was nearly no impact noise and I ran quietly away. I would not forget tonight for a long time, and I had a feeling I'll be seeing her again. 


	4. Saints 4

Chapter 4  
  
Along with her mp3 player, I had stolen a picture of this Kyle she kept mentioning. She was right, I looked a lot like him, the similarities were uncanny. I compared the picture to my mirror image. We were both Asian, Chinese to be exact, same medium length hair that sometimes were in our eyes. Same severe eyes that could turn soft easily and turn back with the same ease. Something caught my eye, there was a tattoo on the back of his neck. Denicalis, I faintly made it out. I rubbed my hand over my own neck, I had one too. Cemmerii. I knew what his meant, and I knew what mine meant. Maybe there was some kind of connection? He was the fallen one, and I was the one living in eternal darkness. There should be one more, the death destined.  
I sat in my small hotel room and wondered, I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up, it was morning already, I looked around and saw the my visitor had left, maybe he left right after I turned around, or maybe he left five minutes ago, I didn't know. It was strange when I first saw him, he was like Kyle's twin, even Matt didn't look like Kyle that much. I think I was happy to see him, it brought Kyle closer to me after his death, and maybe I'll make a new friend.  
  
"Alright, I think I got a plan." I said to Julie and Christy, both were listening very carefully. "Julie is going to be placed on a roof top near the restaurant they eat at. I'll make a few calls to them, try to, un, how should I put this. To persuade them that it is a better choice to pay up."  
"What about me?" Christy asked.  
"Un...we'll call you if we need back up." I said uneasily, I still didn't know what she was capable of, and Kyle would never forgive me if anything happened to her. So I decided to leave her out of this one.  
"No way, last time someone told me this, he almost got killed."  
"Look, I'm sorry but I can't let you do this. If you get hurt, Kyle's ghost is gonna cut my balls off while I sleep ok?" I sighed, this was going to be hard, Christy is really stubborn, but I'm going to have to deal with it if I was going to be in charge.  
  
The window crashed open and someone jumped in, he grabbed Matt by the neck, I jumped up to help him, but I got kicked away by our trespasser. Christy just stood there and watched, maybe she wasn't fit for this job.  
"Hey guys, crashing a party? Mind if I crash yours?" The stranger twisted Matt's neck around and let him go after a few seconds. It seemed like he was looking at Matt's tattoo. Oddly, he took a seat on the sofa beside Christy. Maybe he was another one of her friends.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Matt pulled his gun out and cocked it, the barrel was about an inch from the guy's face.  
"You wanna shoot me?"  
"Maybe, depends on who you are and what you're doing here."  
"It's simple," The guy laughed, he pointed to the back of his neck.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, I took Matt's gun away from him, he let go reluctantly, I took a seat opposite of our visitor and Matt sat down beside me.  
"I'm the one living in eternal darkness," He pointed to himself, "He's the one devoted to death." He pointed to Matt, "And that's the girlfriend of the fallen one."  
"The three." Matt whispered,  
"Riiight." He said, he stuck his hands into his pocket and pulled something out. "Hey," he whispered to Christy. He gave her an mp3 player, and apparently that meant something to Christy, her eyes lit up and she hugged him.  
"Thanks, you're a sweet guy." She put the chain around her neck and she tucked the mp3 player into her shirt along with Kyle's cross. I caught the guy looking down Christy's shirt, I wanted to say something but then I realized he wasn't being a pervert.  
"Hey, what do we have here?" He lifted the chain of the cross up and looked at the cross. He reached into his own shirt and pulled out an identical one, then he looked at Matt. "You got one bro?"  
Matt took his out and nodded.  
"Nice, so we're the three now eh?" He let Christy's cross go and put his own back into his shirt. "So, I'm Danny, what's up?"  
"I'm Christy." Of course she'd be the first one to introduce herself, she's always been more social. I guess I was a little jealous, but at least I was willing to admit it.  
"I'm Julie."  
"Matt."  
"Alright, so..." He clapped his hands together. "What were you talking about before I came in?"  
"That's none of your business." I said.  
"No, it's ok, he's here to help us." Guess who said that, yeah of course. Christy, she is really starting to bug me.  
"Yeah, it's fine Julie." This time it was Matt. "He's one of us."  
"What? Just cause he has some cross that looks like yours and knows a few Latin words?"  
"No, I have an old picture. A family picture. It was taken when I was two, and it was taken at the hospital. Kyle was born that day, but so was Danny, they're twins. I didn't know it then but those two are the most different two people you can come up with."  
"Right, I'm happy...and he's not." Danny laughed.  
"Something like that." Matt said quietly, I noticed Christy didn't look too happy right now, maybe something Danny said? "Ok, back to the plan, since we have a new member, Danny, you'll be back up."  
"You're still leaving me out." Christy said angrily. "I'm coming even if you don't let me."  
"Look, I told you already, it's too dangerous for you, you don't know how to take care of yourself out there ok? It's tough." Matt sighed, I felt that he was beginning to tire of telling Christy this.  
"Hey man, she can stick with me, I'll take care of her. Besides the company might be nice." Danny suggested.  
"Yeah, I'll go with him, and I'll be careful. I won't get hurt." Christy immediately picked up the idea.  
"Fine, fine." Matt finally gave in. "We leave at seven in the evening."  
  
"You ready?" I whispered.  
"Sure, I don't really know how to be ready for this." Christy sounded worried, but that was expected.  
"You don't have to do this, I just said you could come if you wanted to. Do you want to?" after that was said and answered by a nod, I fell into my own thoughts. This was more than just me going in and killing a few people, no, it's more like those people are my former bosses, they still have a certain...contract I must fulfill.  
"Hey," Christy's voice interrupted my brooding. "You alright? I've seen that look before and I know it's not healthy."  
"I'll be fine." I knew it was a lie, this was going to get rough. And apparently she knew too.  
"Bullshit, I know that line all too well. Don't lie to me."  
I sighed, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." I left her room and she followed me closely, still wanting to ask me about what was going on.  
I got into her car, or my brother's, same thing. The directions from Matt were clear and they got us to the restaurant undetected. We waited in the shadows near the entrance. I started to think. And Christy started to shake a little. I don't know if it was from the cold or not, but I gave her my sweater, she took it but she didn't wear it, she just looked at it.  
"Don't," She handed it back to me, "Please."  
I'll admit I was puzzled but I let it go, she has her reasons, probably involving Kyle.  
  
"Ok Julie, You set up?" I said into my head set. "I'm making the call now."  
"Go ahead, I'm ready."  
I dialed the number, my fingers moving across the keypad easily, and then I waited.  
  
I heard a cell phone ring inside, and I got ready for whatever followed it.  
  
This is my first taste of action, I thought. What's gonna happen? Maybe Matt was right, I'm not ready. Too late now.  
  
I tensed up, all distractions floated away, I looked through the scope and found the phone, and I centered my crosshair on the one who picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" 


	5. Saints 5

Chapter 5  
  
"You owe me some money." I said calmly. "And I think its time you paid me back."  
"The fuck I will, I told you just because you inherited your father's territory, it doesn't mean I have to pay what I owed him." The man slammed down the phone.  
  
My cell phone rumbled on my belt, I picked it up and read the message.  
"Hey Christy," I whispered, "Matt has a job for me, I'll be right back." I tried to slip away before she could protest but I wasn't fast enough. I don't think there is anyone fast enough for her.  
"No way, I came out here for a reason, and I'm coming with you."  
I let her follow me to the opposite side of the street from the front door of the restaurant, the triad bosses always traveled with protection. And there they were, two armored cars with four goons each.  
God dammit, eight of them, shit...I pulled out five pistols, and put a silencer on each one. Christy watched me with some amazement.  
"Why so many?" She asked.  
"There's eight of them, and un...one and a quarter of us, so I thought I'd even out the odds."  
"Hey, I'm not a quarter of a person!" Christy smacked my arm.  
"I never said you were." I handed one of the guns to Christy, "Point and shoot."  
"I know." Christy held the gun almost the same way I held mine, and then I remembered that it was my brother who taught her to shoot. I hope her aim is good.  
"When I go, you follow after I shoot off once. Then keep shooting till they're all dead, and try not to make too much noise, this is supposed to be quiet."  
  
I held two guns in each hand, I had practiced this for a long time, most my life really. I walked up to one of the cars and knocked on the window, when a man opened it, I raised both my hands and fired three times. Twelve bullets flew inside the car and four men died without a sound. Then Christy started to fire on the other car. The sound of bullets drew them out and they were easy pickings for my expert aim. The only sound that was heard was the occasional scream and the sound of bodies falling. Christie's bullet cases clinked on the ground, then mine.  
  
"Hello? What? You again?" The boss sounded impatient on the other end.  
"Yes, me. Look outside. You're defenseless now."  
  
Through my scope I saw all four men get up and draw their guns. Something must've happened, I thought. My cell phone rumbled and I read the message. Time to go to work. I snipped two of the men before they realized what was happening. Then I aimed for the third one, and waited.  
  
"Don't you think it's time you reconsidered your choice?" I asked. "Maybe it's better to pay me than to die here. If you die, I would take your money any ways, and then your territory, and then your minions. Actually I think it's better that you die here. What do you think?"  
"Fuck you, I'll pay but I swear one day, I'll kill you, but before I kill you I'll cut off every one of your fingers and watch you bleed to death."  
"Well then I think we should go with plan B." I made a call to Julie and I heard the phone clatter to the floor followed by a thud.  
  
"Ok people, jobs done, lets go home."  
  
Back at Matt's house I sat in my room thinking. Thinking about what happened today, I looked at my clock and changed that thought to yesterday. It was just a little past midnight. I couldn't really sleep, I was a normal girl till I met Kyle. I had never seen any killing till I met him, and it was very soon after that I saw him kill but for some reason I never had any problem with it. Now, I had killed, or at least I think I did, my aim could've been horrible and maybe it was Danny who killed them all. It doesn't matter, I took part.  
I can't say that I feel bad...I'm past that now, I just feel, not so good. I decided to go down for a drink, maybe some alcohol will help. I opened my door and walked down in the darkness. I smiled a little when I heard Julie cry out a little in the next room. I realized that I was a little jealous, but then again I'm not like Julie. Not that I think she was overly jealous, I guess she had a right to, technically I DID steal her guy. I'm glad she got over it. Downstairs I opened the wine cabinet and looked through the different bottles. When I picked one up I realized that my hands were shaking, maybe from the action I had seen today, or maybe from the massive adrenalin rush I had a few hours ago. I stood up an my hand shook even more, I slowly walked with it and got myself a glass, for some reason I picked up another one. I took both with me to the couch and lied down. I poured wine into both glasses and set one on the coffee table with the bottle.  
I looked at the one I was holding, then at the one on the table. I imagined Kyle there, but then I saw Danny. I don't know how I feel about that, but I'm too tired to think too much about it. I went back to the image of Kyle, I looked at him and he smiled, then he nodded. He changed back to Danny, and I smiled back. My problem was solved, in a way. Maybe that was Kyle giving me the thumbs up on his twin, or maybe that was just my imagination. Either way, I'm moving on, but that doesn't mean I'll forget Kyle.  
"Expecting someone?"  
I sat up startled by the voice. My glass spilled over onto my evening gown, then red wine soaked through and left a big stain on my chest. I quickly covered myself and I felt myself blush.  
"Don't do that, next time give me a little warning." I said crossly.  
"Haha, sorry maybe next time I'll call you before I come downstairs." Danny got some napkins for me.  
"No, sorry, I was just surprised." I tried to wipe the wine off but just ended up making the stain larger.  
"Dab at it, don't smear." Danny said with a smile. "Here, let me help you."  
He took the napkins from my hand and started dabbing at my chest, then he blushed too.  
"Er...don't take this in any...wrong way, I'm just trying to help." He handed the napkins back to me looking slightly embarrassed.  
"It's ok," I started to clean it myself. When I was done I poured myself another glass of wine. I was about to drink from it when I realized that Danny was still standing there with a red face. "Hey, you wanna sit down and have a drink with me?"  
"Um...ya sure, thanks." He took the glass and sat beside me. "I'm guessing this was meant for someone else?"  
"Not anymore," I said. "Cheers"  
We drank and talked late into the night or early into the morning depending how you look at it. 


	6. Saints 6

Chapter 6  
  
"So, what's on the agenda today bro?" I asked. "Got something exciting planned Matty?"  
"Actually no, and don't call me Matty, Danny." Matt looked a little annoyed and I knew then and there what I would call him for the rest of my life. "Damn, your name ends with "ny" anyways."  
"Haha, yup." I looked behind me and saw Christy coming downstairs. "So we get a day off eh?"  
"Yeah, have fun." Julie said, and then she looked at Christy. "Hey, isn't that the cloths Kyle gave you that day?"  
"Hun?" I was lost.  
"Um...Yeah, these were the only ones I could find. It seems that I didn't bring my closet with me when I moved in." She smiled at Julie, maybe those two would get along? "Hey, you wanna go shopping for clothes with me today?"  
"Sorry, I'm going to town with Matt today," Julie said. "Maybe you can go with Danny?" At Matt's words I started trying to hide in the shadows. I hated shopping, I'm sure Kyle did too, if he really is my brother. I looked to Matt and he smiled, not nicely, one of those smiles that said, that's what you get for calling me Matty.  
"Yeah, that'd be great, what do you say Danny?"  
Oh damn, she spotted me. "Um...I got some training...to...er...do, you know?" I started to back away slowly, no sudden movements to make her come after me. Slowly...slowly...slowly.  
"Aw....Please? Can't you're training wait another day?" Damn that look. She made that sad disappointed look. Damn my testosterone, damn my ungayness. Oh well.  
"Fine fine, I'll come. But don't take too long ok?" I took my car keys out of my pocket. "Let's go." I trudged towards the red sports car parked in Matt's garage. I walked by Matt and punched him in the back.  
"Haha, have fun." Matt laughed.  
"Fuck you," I murmured.  
"Thanks so much, lets go." Christy grabbed my keys and hopped into the driver seat.  
She drove into the shopping district and honed in right on the mall. A true girl, and a true shopper. I was in for a loooong day. I sighed and followed her. She browsed through various clothing stores for hours and I was starting to feel hungry and tired.  
"How bout lunch? All this walking is making me tired." I looked hopeful, maybe she'll agree...maybe. "Please?" I tried that look she gave me earlier, I must've messed up.  
"Come on just a few more stores, think of this as your endurance training." Christy grabbed my arm and led towards yet another store, this time a shoe store. Damn, a shoe store that's another forty minutes. By now I have categorized the stores with their times. Clothing, Winter, fifteen minutes. Clothing, Summer, half an hour. Clothing, Spring/Fall, twenty minutes. Clothing, Other, fifteen minutes. Shoes...forty goddamn minutes. Accessories, half an hour. I think its been at least three hours, dammit Matt, why do you have to be so cruel?  
"Hey what do you think of these shoes? I think they look cute on me." Christy held up what has to be the thirtieth pair of shoes I've been shown.  
"Sure, Cute, very nice, buy them, let's go, I'm hungry." I am too tired to say anything else, hungry too. "Please can we get some food?"  
"Alright I guess you earned it." She handed me a ten dollar bill.  
"What the...? I was thinking more like you give me a couple hundred and I buy a hotdog cart I can wheel around while you shop." I am the most disappointed guy in the world right now. "Come on, I'm sure you got at least a few thousand with you, Matt pays well. Just buy the goddamn shoe store and come back and pick up shoes later."  
"Haha, you're a funny guy, come on, go get a couple of burgers or something. And get me a drink please." She put the ten dollar bill in my hand and gave a gentle shove towards the food court.  
"Funny guy...I'm not trying to be funny, I'm just trying not to be Gandhi," I muttered as I went to then food court and bought a few items. I looked longingly at a hotdog cart I walked past along the way. "I'll be back for you...tomorrow."  
I brought back the food and found Christy try on yet another pair of shoes. I handed her the drink.  
"Hey, what do you think of this pair?" She looked at me expectantly.  
I ran my choices through my head. A) Cute B) Pretty C) Fits you well D) All of the above. "All of the above."  
"What...? All of the above what?" She looked puzzled.  
"Oh, um, sorry didn't mean to say that. Cute I guess, or pretty." My lack of food and rest was starting to affect my thinking. I can't believe I just said that.  
"Are you bored?" Christy asked.  
"Would you kill me if I said yes?" I asked carefully.  
"Are you suggesting that you are?" She stood up, suddenly she looked like she could crush me with her shoe like I was a bug.  
"Um...ye...n...es?" Tuck and cover, I was ready for the crushing.  
"Alright I guess we did do a lot of shopping today, and I think I got enough clothes and accessories for a while." She paid for the shoes she was currently looking at and we walked out.  
I was left speechless, she's a benevolent slave master. Yay, I'm going home. Time train myself in the art of snoring.  
  
"So how was your day?" Matt asked at the dinner table.  
"If you ask one more time, Julie will never be satisfied by you again." I said coldly. "And passing urine might get a little messy, get my drift?"  
"That bad hun?" Julie laughed.  
"Aw, come on, it wasn't THAT boring." Christy gave me that look again.  
"Um...of course not, I was kidding. In fact, lets go again tomorrow." I have no idea why I just said that, I saw Matt choke on his food across the table, a mixture of hilarity and pain was on his face. Julie pounded his back trying to get him to breath again.  
I swear I remember bringing my piano wire with me. Maybe if I strangle myself...  
"Naw, I think I'm done shopping for now. How about a movie?" She has just become my Goddess.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." I went over and kissed her shoes.  
And Matt just kept trying to laugh while choking. Finally he swallowed what he was chewing and burst out laughing.  
"Hahahaha, you really like her don't you? Man, shopping again? Hah- sorry." Matt was shut up by a look from Julie. Hehe, I knew who was on top in THAT relationship.  
Christy looked at me, that look again. Dammit today was turning out to be a complicated day. "Well yeah I like you, I mean who wouldn't? You're nice, sweet, really hot, er, also beauty inside, you know?"  
"Haha, the one thing you're different from Kyle is that you don't know how to handle girls." Christy laughed, a nice laugh. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. I flicked some mashed potatoes at Matt before he could start laughing, I got him right in the mouth and Julie resumed pounding on his back. She flashed a smile at me.  
The rest of the dinner was quiet only because Julie was there to control Matt. We talked about the weather, and what was happening to the guy's triad minions. Turns out they all got various jobs, from janitors to street cleaner. A few even went back to school to get their degrees.  
I went to my room after dinner was over and listened to some music. I heard someone open my door. "Dammit Matt, don't make me get Julie over here."  
"It's me."  
I sat up quickly and flicked on the light. "Oh sorry, thought you were Matt."  
"Yeah, I figured that out." She sat down beside me, "So what are you listening to?"  
"Ayu, She's my favorite singer." I smiled.  
"Is that Chinese?"  
"No, its Japanese."  
"So you understand Japanese?"  
"No, not really." I said. "I just pick up a few phrases from her songs."  
"Oh yeah?" She moved a little closer to me, and I was starting to get nervous. "Say one to me."  
"Um..." I backed away just a little. It's not like I'm scared of girls, but this is Christy we're talking about here. I mean I really like her, and she's a nice girl but for some reason I just feel like I'm not allowed to be with her.  
"Come on, just one."  
"Ok ok." Maybe I should forget about the stuff that happened between her and my brother, she seems to have let it go. Yeah, it's my turn now. "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame De?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?"  
"Is that the only phrase you know?" She asked, I saw a smile on her face.  
"No, it's the only one I can think of to say to you right now." She moved closer and she reached out with her hand.  
I stopped backing away and went towards her for a kiss, she flicked off my light and someone outside, maybe Matt or Julie closed our door.


	7. Saints 7

Chapter 7  
  
"So...Matty, what are we doing today?" I asked cautiously. I'll be damned if I gave up calling him Matty now. "Anything work?"  
"Actually in a way, we're going training." He finished the last of his coffee and put he newspaper down, to me it seemed like he was thirty years old. Maybe he had enough life experiences to be thirty inside. "Come on, hurry up lets go. You're always the last on to wake up, the rest of us are ready. And by the way, Christy looks especially happy today." Matt gave me a wink.  
"Um...right, well I'm last up because I'm last one to sleep." I avoided the subject of Christy, I still don't feel like I can talk about it. Seemed too much like a dream. "So what are we doing for training?"  
"You'll see, skip breakfast. I think Christy's waiting for you in her or yours or...un the car. By the way, whose car is it?" He raised an interesting question, to me, it's always been Kyle's, but then the car was given to Julie, which then was given to Christy in a way, then possibly to me.  
"I don't really know, but since you and Julie already have a nice car, that one is mine and Christy's." I reached into my pocket for the keys then I remembered Christy took them from me yesterday. "This training better not be endurance training..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing," I walked outside and covered my eyes from the bright sunlight. I saw Christy giggle in the car, and Julie smiled a little too. I was confused for a sec, then I realized I just woke up, didn't take a shower and was still in my boxers.  
"You going naked for camouflage?" Julie asked.  
"Um...no, just didn't have time to get ready."  
"Well, Christy knows where we're going, so get ready, and she'll take you there once you get some clothes on, Matt and I will go now to get stuff ready." Matt waved as Julie drove away.  
"Well?" Christy said breaking me out of my daze.  
"Hun? Well what?" I shook my head a little to get the sunlight out of my brain.  
"Aren't you going to get ready? Go take a shower and have a quick breakfast, some clothes wouldn't hurt either." Christy got out of the car and gave me a familiar gentle shove. "Come on, you go take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast."  
"Um...right, thanks." I smiled at her, life here at the house of Matt is starting to get a lot better, I hope we don't have to do anything for a long time. "Hey, did last night really happen, seems like a dream to me."  
"Haha, me too" Christy flashed me a smile, and I felt hot inside. "Wanna do it again to make sure it's real?"  
"Un...Matt and Julie are waiting for us though..." I wanted to, but I just couldn't come out and say it.  
"So? We'll make them wait a little longer."  
  
"Why so late guys?" Matt asked.  
"Um..." I couldn't come up with an excuse.  
"Danny's shower took longer than we expected it would" Christy said with a devilish look in her eyes.  
"Oh," Julie laughed. "Haha, that must've been fun."  
"Hun?" Matt looked lost.  
"Nothing," I said quickly. "So why are we here, looks like a paintball course."  
"Exactly." Matt tossed me a paintball rifle, and Julie handed one to Christy "Teams are Julie and me, verses you and Christy. Game starts...now."  
Matt shot at me and hit me in the chest. Christy reacted before Julie could shoot her and ducked behind me. I got hit twice in the first two second of the game, goddammit.  
"Jeeze...how bout more time to get ready next time?" I said.  
"Just wanted to get back at you for that Matty this morning." Matt laughed. "Ok go now, your flag is at that end." He pointed behind me. "Have fun." A look in his eyes told me that he wasn't finished with his payback yet.  
  
Christy and I hid among the foliage at our end and waited. I've always been the type to wait for my foes to come to me, and then strike when they are unaware. But Matt's completely different. Too much of an action guy, at least he's got Julie's sniper fire to cover his back. What surprised me was that Christy was actually good at this, she shot Matt quite a few times and even managed to spot Julie a couple of times. But the thing about Julie is that if you see her, chances are she's already aiming at your head. My green helmet turned bright red at the end of the day and I stuck out in the green leaves like a sore thumb. Eventually I got tired to being sniped three seconds into the game every time so I took off my helmet.  
  
"That's an interesting hair color there Danny." Matt laughed at the end of the day.  
"Shut up." I said, my hair was soaked with red paint. Julie laughed and so did Christy, I looked at her, and I started to laugh too. "Haha, yeah Matt what about YOUR hair?"  
"What about it?" Matt looked confused again, he reached up with his hand and took off his head. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "It's fine."  
I raised my paintball rifle and smiled.  
"Oh shit..." Matt couldn't move fast enough. "FUCK!"  
He shot back at me and then we all started firing at each other. We were just a bunch of kids fooling around at that moment, that specific moment in time when we all got back a piece of our childhood innocence. Just that moment was enough for me to have hope, hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a decent today.  
  
We all had to take at least three showers each to get the paint off ourselves, at the end of the day, my hair still had a little red in it. Julie giggled when she saw my hair and the dinner table, I smiled at her sheepishly.  
"So what's for dinner today?" I asked, trying to take the attention off my hair.  
"I was thinking of taking the girls to a Chinese restaurant, introduce them to our culture a bit." Matt said.  
"Hey that sounds nice." Christy said as she came downstairs. She was wearing what she had bought yesterday. A sensible t-shirt with a skirt that was long enough to be presentable, but still short enough to look sexy. "So where are we going?"  
"I know a place around here. They make really spicy food." Matt said, I think if he wasn't wearing jeans Julie might get a little pissed off. I was sitting down so I was safe from embarrassment for now...  
"Hey great, I like spicy food." Julie smiled. "Come on Matt, lead the way."  
"Danny? You coming?" Christy asked at the door, I was still sitting there. Damn I wish I wasn't wearing shorts, you know those kind you wear in gym class?  
"Um...I think...I'm gonna...un stay here...a bit longer."  
"Why?" She looked at me with and inquisitive look on her face.  
"Un...I...don't really know."  
"Haha, ok then, see you in the car, don't take too long I don't know the way this time."  
The moment she walked out I ran upstairs and changed into my jeans. I almost wish Christy was wearing some thing like jeans too, anything to hide her body, it was just too much for me right now.  
  
"Why so late again?" Matt asked.  
"I had to change." I said slowly.  
"Why?" Julie asked.  
"Matt knows why." I looked Matt in the eye, hehe, my turn to get pay back.  
"Why honey?" Julie asked Matt now. I saw the look again in his eyes, the Damn you look.  
"Because it's a little cold out, and if he wore shorts he would probably freeze his miniature balls off." Matt gave me a triumphant took.  
I dropped the subject and we ordered. We had a nice dinner after that and I don't remember much the day after because of all the wine. The only thing I had to go by was that Christy's t-shirt was in my room when I woke up. 


	8. Saints 8

Chapter 8  
  
These past few days have been nothing short of heaven, all we did was enjoy our lives, and enjoy each other's company. I had some time to get to know my brother better and it turns out that Matt actually remembers one of us, I suppose it would be Kyle since I was never there. And Christy had pretty much moved into my room, and my closet is completely filled...with her stuff of course. Oh well it's a more than fair trade off for Christy. I just haven't had the guts to talk to Julie yet, something about her keeps me away, and something about me keeps her cold to me. Maybe because of how much I look like Kyle, and how once again Christy gets [Kyle], or me in this case. Oh well, I think I'll try my luck with her today.  
"What are you thinking about?" Christy asked beside me.  
"Hun? Nothing, in fact I'm not even awake yet." I joked.  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to shower alone." Christy laughed, a pretty sound that I enjoyed.  
"I'm awake I'm awake, I was just joking."  
"So was I, see you downstairs after I shower, alone." Christy left with a smile on her face, she knew I felt disappointed.  
"Aw..." But I laughed too, Christy was more to me than just that, so it didn't really matter. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"You're offering to cook?" Christy paused at the bathroom doorway, a little bit surprised.  
"I'm offering to try." I dressed quickly and waited for her answer.  
"Hm...something easy to make I guess, bacon and eggs, the perfect meal for guys who are trying to impress a girl." She laughed again and closed the door behind her.  
I walked out into the hall and right into Julie, I narrowly avoided ramming into her.  
"Whoa...sorry," I said. "So...what's up?"  
"Nothing," Still that cold look from her. "So you're making breakfast today?"  
"Yeah, should be good eh?"  
"I'll remember to have a glass of water nearby." She left after that, and I stood there for a second recovering from the blow to my pride.  
"Ouch..." I mumbled.  
  
"You know, this isn't that bad." Christy said between bites of my bacon, which I managed to only char on one end. "A bit crunchy and weird tasting but it ALMOST tastes like bacon, pretty good for your first time."  
"Thanks...I guess." I picked up a piece and tried it, well it really wasn't that bad, as long as you got used to the taste of coal. "Not hungry Matty?"  
"No, I'm hungry, except when I'M hungry I eat food not coal, that's why I ordered IHOP pancakes."  
"Wow, you can get those here in China?" I asked.  
"Yeah if you know where to look." Matt relied slyly.  
"Wanna try one Julie?" I smiled at her, "I promise you won't die."  
"No thanks, I don't feel like becoming flammable any time soon." She went back to reading her newspaper, the funny thing is, that it's in Chinese. And I don't recall Julie ever being able to read it.  
"So...trying to learn some Chinese?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with her.  
"No, just trying to avoid taking to you."  
"Oh," Wow I was shot down in flames. "Might I ask why?"  
"No," That's 0 for 2 now, gotta use another approach, the direct approach.  
"How come you hate me so much?" I saw Matt raise his eye brows and Christy picked up a copy of the newspaper herself, she then hid her face behind it.  
"How come you ask so many questions?" Julie put the newspaper down and looked me in the eyes, I was finally getting somewhere.  
"Because I want to know the answers." I pressed on. "Is it because of what happened between you and Kyle?"  
Matt stood up, "Um...I got some gardening to do, see ya." Matt ran out pretty fast for a guy whose had no breakfast.  
Christy followed his lead, "I'm gonna go help him."  
"If you really want to know, yes, I do hate you because of your brother." Julie stood up but I grabbed her arm. The look in her eyes almost made me piss my pants but I still fought on with the questions.  
"What happened?" I asked, I was starting to get real curious about Julie's past with my brother.  
"He left me, and went with Christy instead." I had long suspected this but here it is now, out of her mouth. The doubt left my mind and I finally believed it.  
"Well, I guess that's an ok reason to hate Kyle but why me? It's not like I could date you, you're with Matt." This was the only thing I didn't understand, how come I had inherited the hate?  
"I don't know ok? Maybe just seeing some one like Kyle be with Christy again."  
"Wow, you get jealous pretty easily, but at least you're open about it. That's a start I guess." I let go off her arm and she sat back down, I am making good progress. "You wanna talk about it? Maybe it'll clear up if you do."  
"Maybe," Julie looked at the table for a few moment then she started talking again. "It's not that I hate you or Christy or Kyle, I just feel left out when Kyle left me. Then Christy came, and it was annoying how she pretended like nothing was wrong, and trying to be my friend."  
"Maybe she doesn't know."  
"What?"  
"Maybe she doesn't know about Kyle and you." Her face showed that she never really thought about this before.  
"Oh, wow, I feel like such a bitch. You're right, I don't think she ever knew. And even now she's still trying to be friends."  
"Well, don't worry to much about Christy," I laughed, "She gets over things pretty easily, unlike another girl I know."  
"Haha, well it's just the way I am. I guess is should apologize." She finally doesn't hate me anymore, and it only took ten minutes, man I'm good. And Christy says I don't know how to handle girls...I just can't handle her.  
"Well, you can start with me." I smiled.  
"Sorry," She picked up a piece of my bacon and bit on it. "Holy shit, what the hell is this?!"  
"Charcoal, freshly made charcoal." I sighed and dumped the rest of my bacon into the trash. I put all the dishes into the sink and started scrubbing the coal off of them. Julie moved to help me and we washed the dishes together. We talked about Kyle mostly, I was still curious about him, and what he did. She told me about his early days in the Elite force, then about how Durden sold them out. She also told me about how she met Matt.  
Christy and Matt poked their head into the kitchen cautiously when they heard Julie and I laughing. "So, problem solved now?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, how come both your little brothers are more charming and funnier than you?" Julie laughed.  
"They may be funnier, but I'm much more handsome and definitely cooler than them." Matt said in defense.  
"Sure Matty what ever you say." Christy said from behind him, then she gave me a wink.  
We all laughed, all except Matt who stood at the doorway with his broken pride.  
"Aw...Matt, I got something to make you feel better, but you can have it later." Julie gave Matt a smile then left, and Matt instantly felt better.  
Matt walked by me and laughed. "Haha, I'm gonna get some, thanks man."  
"Damn, didn't expect that." I said. Then I laughed. "Oh well, you deserve it, Julie's actually pretty nice after you get past the fact that she hates you."  
"Hey, she was in love with me from the beginning." Matt boasted. I see that his pride was already back.  
"Hm...I thought at the beginning she loved Kyle." Matt's face dropped for a moment but then he recovered.  
"Naw...that was just puppy love, until she met the real deal, moi." Damn Matt was a pain in the ass when you tried to argue with him. Oh well.  
"Well, never mind." I put away all the dishes. "Do you have any news on the triad movements? Anything we need to be involved in?"  
Matt got serious instantly, something I've always admired, he could be a goof one second then the next he was completely in charge. "Well, actually there might be one. Some of my boys have been telling me about how the guys of Chan's gang have been more aggressive and moving in our territory, seems like Chan wants to start something."  
"So what do you want us to do?"  
"End it before it starts." Matt said quietly. "I don't want Christy involved in this again, so it'll just be you and Julie, thank God you guys made up today."  
"Sure, so where is this guy Chan?" I asked. I was really itching for some action.  
"Not today, now's not the best time to kill him, we'll see about tomorrow." Matt gave me a knowing smile, and I gave him one back. "We give the fucker one last night with the hookers."  
"Right, its common decency and we're decent people." I laughed then left Matt there in the kitchen finishing reading his newspaper. 


	9. Saints 9

Chapter 9  
  
Today is then end of my down time, the end of my relaxation. Today I had a job to do. I was curious about it, and to tell the truth I was looking forward to it. I can't deny the fact that I'm an assassin, I need something to keep me busy, some targets. I put on a T-shirt over my body, naked except for my cross, then some sweat pants. Jeans are bad for movement. I went downstairs and saw that Julie and Matt were both already there.  
"You sure slept long, it's half past ten already." Julie said.  
"Um...I was up late." I blushed.  
Matt sighed, "I'm not even gonna ask why."  
"Good." I sat down and picked up some toast, "Hm...real food, who made it?"  
"I did," Julie got up and made me a cup of coffee. "Here, you'll probably need this, it's gonna be a long day by the look of it."  
"Yeah, Chan might be a little harder to get than I thought." Matt said. I didn't like the worried look on his face.  
"What's up?" I asked, I thought this was just going to be another easy job. "Something wrong?"  
"Well, the problem is that Chan has lots of connections, he's got some of the Chinese police to protect him. I'm not sure if you know this, but the government has been keeping a close watch on my father, and now me." Matt sighed. "So if they think I'm involved in killing or harming Chan, then I'm in for some shit."  
"Then I guess we gotta make it quiet." I said, I really didn't understand what the problem was, after all, I am a silent assassin, in-kill-out, simple as that.  
"How are you going to be quiet when pretty much half the city is guarding Chan?" Matt said, I could tell he was frustrated.  
"That bad hun?" I sat back into my chair.  
"Don't worry Matt, Danny and I can do this." Julie tried to comfort Matt.  
"I'm not sure if I should let you two pull this job or not, it could get dangerous."  
"Aw...Matty, you're getting soft." I laughed. "You know us, we can do pretty much anything. That's why I want a raise, haha kidding."  
"Tell you what, if you do this well, and come out alive, I'll give you anything you want." Matt said with a worried distracted look on his face.  
"Naw, it's ok, I don't need anything right now, I got everything I want. But I'll do the job, and of course I'll do it well." I looked at the map Matt put on the table.  
"Hey, just curious, where's Christy, I haven't seen her since last night." Julie asked.  
"Um...she's still sleeping, she was up late." I started to blush again and Julie giggled.  
"Come on guys, focus. I don't want anything to go wrong." Matt started pointing at different spots on the map. "The main entrance is here, expect about 4 guards, there's a hill here where Julie can set up to snipe them. But the problem is how to kill four of them with out any sound. They all have headsets and radios, if even one of them alert Chan, it's over."  
"Wow, pressure." I said as I studied the map, I pointed to a spot on the map. "What's this line?"  
"That's the creek at the rear of Chan's Mansion, he had it redirected so it flows through his back yard." Matt said.  
"Haha, stupid rich bastard. That's gonna be my entry and exit point." I was sure I could get away with that, land in his back yard and scale his walls. Then jump in through a window and eventually kill Chan, sounds simple to me. "I'm gonna need Julie to give me sniper fire."  
"No problem." Julie said, Matt was still thinking about what I said.  
"I don't think that's safe," Matt said, then realized what he said. "Never mind, nothing about this is safe. Just take care of yourself ok?"  
"Right, nighttime like always?" I asked.  
"Nighttime like always," Matt answered.  
  
"I'm in, got any guards on your sight?" I asked as I slowly swam through the creek.  
"No, Danny it's all clear for now, hurry, and be careful." Julie's voice spoke through my headset.  
I quickened my pace and climbed out onto the bank, and into Chan's backyard. I took off my wet outer layer of clothes, obviously they were water proof. I suddenly heard a snap, and then a whizzing sound past my ear, I turned my head to see what it was and saw a dark shape falling in the shadows. "Saved your ass." Julie said. "You owe me."  
"How bout breakfast tomorrow? I'll take you out, making breakfast feels more like punishing you." I searched through the guards body for anything useful, any keycards...  
"Sure, Matt might get annoyed though...Haha oh well, might do some good for him to get a little jealous. To your left."  
I whipped my gun around and squeezed off two rounds, one in each guards stomachs. Head shots are beyond my abilities, that was Kyle's specialty not mine. I gave up searching for useful equipment on the guards and started to scale the wall. It was a tall house, five stories, huge. I avoided most of the windows but there was one I just had to go over, I waited till Julie told me it was safe, then I quickly moved over it. But it was like God wanted to screw me over, a cat inside jumped at the window and the owner jumped at the cat. The result was that the window crashed open and I fell, three and a half stories.  
"Shit! Danny, get up, come on, get the fuck up. Dammit, guards coming, I can't get them all, Danny!"  
I heard shots and screams as the guards went down, then I blacked out.  
"Danny, fuck man, get up...get out, I'm out of bullets, shit...I'll be back with help." Julie left and quickly made her way back home, I had no idea what was going on, I was in a coma.  
  
"Hey, I think he's waking up."  
A cat meowed as if in agreement.  
I opened my eyes slowly, I looked around at my surroundings, where am I? Why am I here? What happened? Why does my head hurt like hell? Why?  
"Hey, you fell quite a way, you ok?"  
"Who are you...? Why am I here? Where am I?"  
"Wow, lots of questions, I'm Kayla, You're here because you're injured, by the way sorry bout that, my cat jumped at you when she saw you, I was afraid she'd fall out." She took the cold cloth off my forehead. "And you are in my room right now. I've been hiding you here, hehe, kinda exciting don't you think?"  
"Hun...? Exciting...room...I fell...now I feel...like shit." I was still dazed, where the fuck am I?! Who is this girl?  
"So who are you?" Kayla asked.  
"I'm...My name's...What the fuck...Who am I? Who am I?" I can't remember anything, the fall...that's all I can remember, dammit...do I have amnesia? Must be, better be short term, I think there's something important I have to do...oh well a fake name will do for now. "My name's Kyle." 


	10. Saints 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Kyle, nice to meet you." Kayla extended a hand, I looked at it then realized I was suppose to shake it. Her touch was warm and a bit comforting, but reaching for it made my shoulder feel like it was ripping.  
I tried to hold the pain at bay, but I fainted. A small sensation on my arm, I think it was Kayla's cat.  
"He must be tired, come on Lucky, let's leave him alone. Besides I gotta talk to dad about all the guards here, so annoying." Kayla left with her cat and I kept sleeping.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!" Matt yelled, "Where's Danny?!"  
"Stop yelling," Julie said quietly, "He fell ok?"  
"What the hell does that mean?" Matt's rage calmed a little, "Just tell me what happened." Matt sighed and sat down.  
"He was climbing the wall and a cat jumped at him, then the owner opened the window, causing him to fall." Julie sat down too. "What are we gonna tell Christy? Where is she anyways?"  
"Out...buying something for Danny I think." Matt's face was completely white, ran his hand through his hair. "What was he like when you left?"  
"Unconscious on the ground." Julie put her equipment down on the coffee table between her and Matt, then she looked into his eyes, they were scared, she saw her own eyes in his. She was scared too. "We have to Christy the truth."  
"Yeah, I think I'll tell her, it's my job."  
"No, we'll both do it."  
  
"Hey sleepy head, dinner time." A voice cut through the fog and I slowly opened one of my eyes, the light hurt by head and I closed my eye again.  
She shook my arm slowly, "Hey come on you have to eat something, I made this for you."  
I opened on eye again, and I saw a cat talking to me...damn I was messed up. The cat wanted me to eat...the cat wanted me to wake up, what the hell? Oh right, I moved the cat off my chest with my right arm and saw Kayla. "I dun wanna eat...let me sleep...good night."  
"Come on, don't make me use Lucky." She shook me arm again but I refused to get up. "Ok, Lucky get him."  
The cat jumped at my face and scratched my left cheek. I sat up quickly and shoved him off me, "God DAMMIT! Please don't do that again." I wiped the blood off with my shirt sleeve.  
"You left me no choice." Kayla laughed and Lucky hissed at me. "Good girl," she scratched Lucky's head. How ironic, Lucky was a black Persian, damn Lucky...her claws were sharp.  
"Alright fine, I'll eat." I took the plate from her, some meat, vegetables, and rice. Oh well, didn't expect much anyways. "Thanks for helping me."  
"No problem." She smiled, that smile seems familiar, where have I seen it before? "So tell me about your self."  
"What do you want to know?" I searched my mind for some answers I can give her, or at least give myself, but I came up blank. "Actually I don't know much about myself either."  
"Well that sucks." She looked disappointed, and I felt bad, but I can't help it. I really couldn't remember anything. "Well, my dad knows you're here so I guess we should go see him after you finish."  
"I'm done." I handed her an empty plate back, I looked down at the ground for a sec, Lucky was looked up and did a cat smile, then went back to her/my food, she and I were starting to become friends.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back." Christy announced as she walked through the door. It was already after dinnertime. "Hey look at this, I got a new sweater for Danny. Guys? Matt, Julie, Danny?"  
"In here," Matt called from the den. "We have something to tell you."  
Christy sat down across from Matt and Julie, "Where's Danny?"  
"That's the thing we want to tell you about." Matt sighed. "Alright I guess I'll start."  
Christy looked worried and put the sweater down, and Matt started. "This morning Julie and Danny went to Chan's mansion to try to kill him, during the mission, a mishap caused Danny to fall from three stories up, and when Julie last saw him, he was unconscious."  
"What...? How come you didn't help him?" Christy looked at Julie accusingly. "Why did you just leave him?!" Christy started crying now.  
"I tried, but I couldn't." Julie said softly trying to comfort Christy. "I really tried"  
"How come you didn't tell me about this mission?" This time her glare was on Matt.  
"Because if you knew, you would've tried to stop Danny from going." Matt sighed, "And I guess this wouldn't have happened if he didn't go."  
"Yeah, it wouldn't have! So why didn't you tell me? Never mind, I don't care what your reasons are; you never explain them to me anyways. You just use us as tools to do what ever you want." Christy stood up and left, she ran up to her room and slammed her door.  
"Well," Matt sighed again. "That went...well?"  
"I guess." Julie went to her room too.  
"Why do I feel like an asshole?" Matt asked the ceiling, later he asked the same question to six glasses of wine.  
  
"Here he is dad. His name's Kyle." Kayla led me into the living room where her dad was pealing an apple.  
"Kyle is it?" The man eyes me over, he seemed to recognize me, but maybe that was just my paranoia. All of a sudden he flicked his fruit knife at me.  
I moved quickly to the side and caught it between two fingers. I moved back into my previous position and looked at my hand, they weren't shaking, no adrenaline had been released into my body, I was calm, as if I did that often. Now I really wanted some questions answered, who the hell am I?  
"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Kayla was freaking out beside me.  
"It's alright, I'm ok." I said to Kayla and she calmed down a bit, but I could tell she was still furious at her dad.  
"So, tell me Kyle who are you?" I tossed the knife back to her dad, and he caught it with a swift snap and went back to pealing his apple. "Where are you from?"  
"I don't remember sir."  
"You don't remember." He took a bite of his apple. "Well, maybe you'll remember after a while, for now you're welcome to stay with us."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Kayla, you can go now, I have some things to say to Kyle," The man said.  
"Fine, just don't kill him ok?" Kayla took Lucky with her back to her room, an I waited for the man to say his next words.  
"I'm Christopher Chan, Mr. Chan to you, and I have a business proposition for you." I was interested.  
"What's this proposition? Mr. Chan." I didn't completely trust him but for now I must do what he says.  
"You work for me, and I help you uncover some of your abilities and maybe even your past."  
"It's a deal." We shook hands like equals but his grip was much stronger than mine, and there was something about his eyes that made me think twice about what was happening. 


	11. Saints 11

Chapter 11  
  
It's been quite for about a week, which in my opinion is nice. Been recovering from my fall and getting to know Kayla a bit better. There are a few things that bother me though. First and foremost, Chan. He doesn't seem to be legit, my guess is he's a triad boss, oh well, guess my life wasn't meant to be easy. Then second is my cross, it's got Cemmerii written under it, I don't know what that means, and I don't really want to find out. Third is my tattoo, same thing, Cemmerii.  
"Hey what are you thinking about?" Kayla said from my doorway.  
"Hun?" I was startled out of my thoughts. "Oh, hi. Nothing much just wondering about my past."  
"I think you should let your past go, you're here now. You should just live in the here and now." Kayla sat beside me on my bed.  
"I don't know...maybe I should. But some part of me remembers something, I know it, I just have to find it."  
"Why do you want to know about your past?" Kayla asked.  
"Why not?"  
"Well I think that if you knew, it would change everything." Kayla looked sad now, something in her eyes...  
"You know something don't you?"  
"What if I do?"  
"Will you tell me?"  
Kayla just shook her head.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it will change everything, it will change me and you."  
"Change can be good." I was starting to wonder about what she knew.  
"Not this time."  
"Why can't you just tell me?" Kayla started crying, which made me feel bad, but this was important.  
"Because if you knew..." Kayla sobbed.  
"If I knew...?"  
"If you knew...you'd hate me. Then you'd leave."  
"That's not true..." I put my arms around her, didn't know she liked me so much till now. This seems familiar, having a girl in my arms, why does it feel so familiar, is this part of my past? It can't be Kayla who's part of my past...who then?  
"It is, you'd leave."  
I kissed her forehead, then she looked up at me, her bright eyes shinning with her tears, one ran down her right cheek, I wiped it off for her with the tip of my finger. Her skin was smooth and soft, a little wet from crying. I kissed her again, this time on the mouth, she collapsed under me and we fell down into the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find some answers."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
"..."  
  
"When will you be back? Tell me."  
"Soon."  
  
"You're leaving aren't you?"  
"..."  
  
"Kyle..."  
"..."  
  
"I love you"  
  
I stood outside Christy's bedroom, I could understand how she felt about Danny, but she's been in there for about a week now, I don't think she has eaten anything except for the food that Julie brings up to her, and sometimes Christy just throws it back out again. It was quiet inside, she was probably sleeping, it's only four in the morning.  
I stood straight again, I had been leaning on the wall beside her door. It's almost starting to be a habit for me to get up in the middle of the night and get a drink downstairs. Too much pressure I guess. I didn't choose to be in this situation where I must play chess with the lives of my friends and loved ones, but I must. Because it's the right thing to do...no, I'm not that kind of person, I don't care about righteousness. I do this because...because no one else will.  
I was halfway through my third glass of wine when I heard a sound on the stairs, I set my glass down and waited for my guest to appear.  
"Hi there, finally came out of your room eh?"  
Christy was surprised by my presence down here. Her eyes were a bit puffy, probably from recent crying, but she still looked good. A bit pale but pretty much like her usual self. "I just came down to get something to drink. Got any water around?"  
"No, but how bout some wine, it'll get the blood flowing, you look pale." I offered her he bottle and she got another glass from the cabinet.  
"Thanks..." She drank two glasses before speaking again. "How are we going to get Danny back?"  
"We wait."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know, but something will happen."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I don't know, I just do. Called it a hunch."  
"I'm not going to put Danny's life on a hunch." Christy put the glass down and sat down opposite of me.  
"It's the best we can do."  
"So all I can do is sit here and wait? But I can't do that, because..."  
"Because what?"  
"I love him."  
"Well, he's my brother, you think I don't care about him?" I set my glass down too and leaned back into the sofa.  
"No, I didn't say that. It's just that I can't do nothing when I know his life is in danger."  
"Look, I have to make really tough decisions these days, and I have decided that I'm not willing to risk your life or Julie's to get Danny back, the best I can do is risk my own. And I am, I making preparations to get him out ok?"  
"Let me come along. Even if you say no, I will come."  
"Stubborn like always."  
"Not stubborn, I just want to see him again."  
  
I jumped out the window and fell again, the fall was familiar but this time it was controlled. I landed softly and crouched. I had taken some basic equipment along, including a small headset. The headset was fitted with a small screen which can be placed in front of my right eye. The screen was able to be used as night vision, an electronic binocular or infra red.  
I switched on the infra red and looked around the yard. There were lasers like I thought there would be, I maneuvered around them until I got to the back gate. Then carefully I hopped over. Before landing I checked the ground on the other side for any motion sensors or weight sensors. I found none and hopped off the gate.  
The time has come to find out about my past. I found an address in one of my clothes and I intend to go there. I checked the address again and tucked the slip of paper into my pocket. Tonight was a moonless night, everything was black. I switched on the night vision and moved towards my target.  
I was at the guardhouse where the cars come and go when I felt something wrong. I carefully edged past the guard house but someone grabbed my shoulder.  
"Where do you think you're going?" It was Chan, shit.  
"To find out about my past, I found an address, and I intend to go there." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and faced him.  
"Well then, take this." He handed me a sniper rifle. Custom made. "You'll be needing this."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is now your duty to kill this person, a target now." He handed me a folder, inside were 2 photos with 2 sheets of paper. I quickly scanned them.  
The information there was too much to take at once. One of the pictures was of me, and the other someone who looked a bit like me, just older. There was some information on me and my target.  
"I was looking through the FBI's Dossiers and this came up. It's you." Chan handed me one bullet. "And the other is your target. One shot, one kill. Keep it clean."  
"Fallen Saint?" I'm a saint now eh? 


	12. Saints 12

Chapter 12

On one end of the scale is my curiosity, I want to find out just who my target is and I have a feeling we are connected in a way. On the other end of the scale is my trust, do I trust Chan and just do my job, kill my target and believe that I am the Fallen Saint? My curiosity outweighs the trust by far.

I set up in a tree, the foliage gave me cover from their eyes, but it also blocked my line of sight. It's a double edge sword, but my edge was sharper. I carefully poked the scope out of the leaves and looked through it. I panned it around, looking into all the windows, most of them had shades on. I switched on my infra red vision and zoomed in with my scope, the infra red heat sensor was strong enough for me to see three bodies inside.

I looked for one that was male, and luckily there was only one, so it must be my target. Now that I locked on to him, I'd have to wait till I get a clear shot. I sat down on the branch and cringed when it cracked. Oh shit, I carefully shifted my weight nearer to the trunk. I looked through my scope again, making sure no one heard me. I saw the male still sitting with a female, but where's the other one…? I scanned the entire house but couldn't see her, something was wrong.

A twig snapped behind me and that was the last sound I heard before I felt the pain in the left side of my head. I blacked out shortly after, felt like a pistol whip…

"What was he doing up there?"

"I don't know. I heard a sound then got out of the house as fast as I could. Found him up in that tree. Didn't see who he was till he fell off the tree."

"He's got a sniper rifle…what the hell is going on? You think Chan sent him to kill us?"

"Probably."

"Danny…wake up"

I saw Kyle fall off the tree he was in and I felt fear. I shouldn't have followed him here, but for some reason I couldn't let him go alone. There were three people around him, I think it's two girls and one guy. I slowly approached them while hiding in the shadows. I took out my gun and held it loosely at my side. I could feel my hands shaking and I doubt I could shoot straight. The truth is, I had never fired a gun in my life.

"Wait." Julie whispered, "Behind us"

Matt stood up and slowly walked towards where Julie pointed to. When he was close enough he dashed to the side and an instant later a shot went off. Then he jumped into the bush and came out holding a girl in his right hand, and her gun in his left.

"Who are you?" Matt asked. He tossed the gun to Julie who put it away into her belt.

"That's none of your business." The girl struggled out of Matt's grip and ran to Danny.

Oh man…that kinda hurt, my head…I opened one eye and saw two girls, both of them looked familiar…

"Danny." The left one yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Kyle." The right one yelled. "Are you hurt?"

Wait a second…two girls…Christy on the left…Kayla on the right…oh…shit…

"Wait, who are you?" Christy turned to Kayla.

"I'm his girlfriend. Who are you?"

"No…I'm his girlfriend." Christy turned back to me. "Danny what's going on?"

"His name is Kyle." Kayla said. "Right? Kyle?"

This can't be good. I know, I'll just pretend to be unconscious again. "Hey look lots of colors…I feel dizzy…I'm fainting…" Then I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

Meanwhile Matt and Julie watched from a bit off. They both looked amused as both girls grabbed me and tried to shake me awake.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Christy yelled in my left ear.

"Get up, you got a lot of explaining to do!" Kayla yelled in my right ear.

"Who is she?!!!" They yelled together, it was like surround sound. This is not going to be pleasant…Oh well, might as well get it over with.

I stood up and went inside, "Come on in, it's getting cold out, I'll explain inside." Both girls ran in and pinned me down. Matt and Julie walked in laughing and they went upstairs.

"Hey wait, don't leave me with these two, Matt come back, save your baby brother, Please, they'll kill me. Julie? Help? Come on help me out here." I tried to breath with both Christy and Kayla on top of me, every breath was a struggle.

"Sorry bro, this is your problem, after you're done hear, you can explain what you were doing up in that tree." Matt left with Julie.

"Ok, start talking."

"Or we start hurting you."

I yelped as one of them kicked my shin. "Can't we all just get along…?"

"NO!" Surround sound again.

"First of all who is she?" Christy asked.

"She's my friend. OW Kayla. I mean she's my girlfriend. OW Christy just give me a chance to explain." This is so cruel, how could Matt just leave me here? I'll get him back for this.

"What your real name?" Kayla asked.

"It's Danny. OW Kayla, I really didn't remember when I met you, stop hurting me. Please!" This is worse than being shot, maybe these two should consider jobs as torturers.

"So you're saying you had amnesia?" Christy asked.

"Yes! I fell off the wall when Kayla opened her window. And I got my memory back when Julie pistol whipped me. OW Kayla there's nothing between me and Julie. OW Christy what was that for?!"

"I just felt like it." Christy stood up and got off of me.

Now just Kayla was on top of me, so much easier to breath. There's a big difference between two hundred and seventy pounds and one hundred and thirty-five.

"Who is she?" Kayla asked.

"She's my girlfriend, and before you hurt me let me just say that she was before I met you." Christy jumped back on me. "OW Christy I didn't mean it in that way, please I'm sorry this is painful, please mercy come on, please!"

Upstairs Matt and Julie were watching a movie, Matt was eating popcorn and Julie was lying down leaning against Matt.

"So, you think we should help him?" Matt asked.

"Naw, I think if we closed the door we wouldn't hear him yell." Julie said, she reached for some popcorn.

"Well, I don't wanna get up and close the door. Why don't you do it?" Matt ate another handful of popcorn.

"No thanks, I'm comfortable like this." Julie kissed Matt and they forgot about Danny.

"Look there's a good rea- OW a good reason for all thi- OW, all this, if only you two would OW stop hurting me so much OW I could expl- Ow explain this to you two. And get off of me, you two are heavy!"

"Did he just call us fat?" Kayla asked.

"I think he did just call us fat." Christy said.

"Let's hurt him." Kayla raised a fist.

"Definitely." Christy got ready to kick.

"Un…girls…please don't…do this to me. OW Come on stop OW ok that was a cheap shot OW ok not there OW wait OW please don't hurt me anymore OW I said I'm sorry OW ok that was just wrong OW and that one was cruel OW hey whoa that's sacred area you're kicking. OW hey no more OW ok I think I'm sterile OW no more kids for you OW sorry! I was just kidding OW ok stop OW seriously that's enough OW I'm running out of things to say here. OW…"

"Getting loud down there." Matt said.

"Concentrate on what's up here." Julie said.


	13. Saints 13

Chapter 13

It was a long night but things finally quieted down. Christy and Kayla got tired of beating the shit out of me and they went upstairs to bed. Christy slept in her room, and Kayla in mine, neither of them would let me in. Which means I should be sleeping on the couch, but Matt was there, so I got the floor.

"Danny." Matt called out.

"What?"

"What's been going on over at Chan's, and who's Kayla? It time you did some explaining."

I sighed I knew this was coming up, but I still didn't know how to respond to it. "Well, I lost my memory when I fell, and Chan recruited me into his group, so I was supposed to work for him. The only job he gave me was to kill you" I handed him the folder Chan gave me earlier tonight, I looked at the clock and changed that thought to yesterday.

"Well, this is interesting." Matt flipped through the sheets and photos. "So, you're the Fallen Saint eh? Kinda fits you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're part of our Saints group, and you fell off a wall." Matt laughed at his joke, but I didn't find it especially funny.

"Right…" I continued with my explaining. "And Kayla is Chan's daughter."

At this Matt sat up incredibly fast. "Say what?! We got is daughter here? This could be advantageous for us."

"Dude, no, I'm not gonna let you use her." I knew if I told Matt no, he would listen and I was right.

"Yeah, I suppose not, well it was worth a try. So what's the story with her? Why did she follow you?"

I thought about it for a second, maybe she really cares about me. "I think she was worried about me and followed me to make sure nothing went wrong."

"Haha, and here we are." Matt lied back down.

"Yeah, here we are…" I went to the wine cabinet and took out a bottle, I noticed several bottles were missing, guess this wine gets passed around a lot. I fell asleep after two glasses, not a drunken sleep, not with only two glasses, I think it was the most relaxing sleep I've gotten in a while. It's good to be home.

"Hey get up."

"Yeah, stop being a sleepyhead."

"Hun…?" Someone was telling me to get up like always, but why are there two voices…oh yeah…here we go again. I opened one eye and saw both Kayla and Christy.

"Ok we've worked out a solution to this situation." Kayla smiled, and this smile was actually sincere.

"And the solution is you have to be really nice to both of us or else we hurt you some more." Christy also smiled, a sincere one too but now I didn't trust any smiles from them anymore.

"I'm already too hurt to be hurt more…" My entire body hurt from last night, and I'm betting it'll hurt more in the future. "This isn't gonna be pleasant is it?"

"Nope."

"Not if you don't treat us well."

I sighed, I got myself into this I guess I have to deal with it. "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"I dunno." Kayla said, "We don't have anything particular in mind."

"We just wanted to tell you what we had in mind, the rest is up to you." Christy said.

"Great…" I got up and went to take a shower. I passed Julie along the way and she gave a sympathetic look.

When I came back down the two girls were chatting about something and I chose to leave them alone. I quietly walked past the kitchen but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Christy asked.

"Um…to watch a movie?"

"Well great, we're watching it with you." Kayla said from the kitchen.

"Great…" We went to the den and turned on the T.V. I put one of my favorite movies into the D.V.D. player and sat down on the couch. Christy sat to the left of me and Kayla on my right. The title screen came up and I put my feet up and leaned back into the couch.

"Twin Dragons hun?"

"What's it about?"

"You'll see."

The movie started and both girls leaned on me, I put my arms around them and enjoyed the movie. I guess this isn't so bad, when they're quiet. Twin Dragons is a Jackie Chan movie, one of the best action movies out there in my opinion, funny too. The girls seemed to enjoy it quite a lot and I had some quiet time to think during the movie.

The way this is going, it could get really complicated with the two girls here, I can't really be close to one of them because the other would get angry or jealous, but maybe I can work it out somehow. If I had to choose between one of them I wouldn't know who to choose, because they are both great girls, and I like them both. But two girls at one time will never work, God just isn't that nice. But I could try…

"Hey, what do you two think of this?" I asked.

"The movie? It's pretty good." Christy snuggled closer to me.

"No I meant the three of us."

"Well, it is kinda awkward." Kayla said. "But I guess it could work, I mean I really like you, so I'm willing to share."

"Yeah, I guess I would too." Christy gave me a small kiss.

"Wow, so God is feeling generous today." I couldn't believe it, this was going way better than I thought it would.

"Glad those three could work it out." Julie whispered from the doorway.

"Yeah, but I guess it'll take them longer to get up in the morning." Matt chuckled.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence and when it was done, none of us got up. We sat there for a while, each of us thinking our thoughts. I was the first one to break the silence.

"You know, I'm a really lucky guy to have both of you."

"Yeah you are, so you better appreciate it." Kayla said. "I'm kinda tired right now, didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned.

"Me neither, I was thinking most the night, and listening to music." Christy yawned too and both of then fell asleep on my shoulder.

I didn't move because I didn't want to wake them up, so I took a nap too. It was till pretty early in the morning but I had a rough night too. First the pistol whip to the head from Julie, then the torture from the girls, I had to take about six aspirins to get the pain to dull a bit. I didn't get to sleep till very late and only got about five hours or so.

Maybe after we deal with Chan my life will quiet down a bit, I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with these two. But what will Kayla do if I kill her dad? Then again, do we really have to kill Chan? We could just send him somewhere…prison wouldn't really work, guys like him would get out after five minutes. Maybe some remote island…yeah that could work.

"Kinda makes you jealous hun?" Julie asked. "Him with two girls, and you're stuck with me."

"No, I'm happy with just you, you make more noise than the two of them together." Matt laughed as Julie playfully hit him.


	14. Saints 14

Chapter 14

Well I certainly enjoyed my rest, the nap was nice, Christy and Kayla were nice, and the movie was nice. Now its time to move onto the not so nice part of my life. What are we gonna do about Chan?It's gotta be something Kayla won't be upset about, or something she won't know about. Both are hard to achieve.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Christy whispered from behind me. I was startled out of my thoughts, I had been absently reading something in the kitchen, some cookbook.

"Oh, um…nothing really." I put the cookbook down and leaned back. "So, what's up?"

"Well it just seems like you're really troubled about something."

"You know me that well eh?" Christy smiled when I said that. "Well to tell the truth I've been wondering about what to do about Chan. We gotta take him out of the picture somehow, but it can't be too harsh because he's Kayla's dad."

"Quite the dilemma isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to hurt Kayla." I closed my eyes and leaned back further till the front two legs of the chair was off the ground.

"I don't care." I fell off the chair when I heard Kayla's voice behind me.

"Oh shit," I stood up and smiled sheepishly. "Don't care about what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't care about him, he's never really paid any attention to me, I was always an afterthought to him. All he cared about was his business, which I knew nothing about till now." Kayla sounded cold and serious, so I guess my dilemma was solved. "If you want to kill him, I won't stop you."

"Thanks…I guess." I set the chair upright again and sat back down. "Now it's up to Matt."

A few hours later something caught my attention, Matt was installing video cameras all over the house, when I asked him about it he showed me his control room. It was basically a surveillance station, all the cameras in the house were linked up to a screen in the surveillance station. There were ten in total, covering eighty percent of the house.

"So why the cameras?" I was wondering what was going on. What would make Matt install all these?

"Well, there will be an attack on us by Chan soon, a reliable source tipped me off." Matt finished plugging in all the wired and switched the station on, I saw the front door, out side, the kitchen, den, and pretty much every other part of the house.

"Hm…I'll remember to have sex in the bathroom from now on, seeing how you got a camera in my room." I laughed and Matt smacked me on the head.

"Quite fooling around, this is serious. And besides I doubt you'd be having sex anytime soon with any one of those two girls. We have to be prepared. The two girls will be operating this when we get attacked. One on guard one sending us info." Matt adjusted the angles of the screen a bit as he talked.

"Which two girls?"

"Who else?" Matt looked at me.

"Right…our two non-combatants." I suddenly realized the other reason for this station, it was to keep Christy and Kayla out of danger since they're always so keen to help. Now they can…safely for the most part.

"This room is completely bullet proof and its locked with a retinal scanner, cheap effective and nearly impossible to hack. So think of this a locker for the girls. Safely store them here while we're busy eh?" Matt smiled and left me to play around with his surveillance system.

I panned the one in the kitchen around, Christy noticed the sound and looked into the camera. She frowned and pointed to it while talking to someone off screen, probably Kayla. Then I saw Matt come down, he explained about the camera and the frown disappeared from Christy's face. Kayla waved at the camera and I smiled.

I shut off the station and went back down stairs.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Tonight then."

"Yes sir."

"Sooooo bored…" I moaned, I was completely out of ideas on how to entertain myself. "Nothing to do, and nothing I really want to do."

"Oh really?" There was a sly expression on Christy's face. "Nothing at all hun?"

I sat up on the couch. "Not a thing. Why? Do you think there's something to keep me from being bored out of my mind?"

"Yeah, I do. But the problem is, I'm not sure whether you deserve it or not seeing how you got another girlfriend…" Christy still had that expression.

"What are you getting at…?" Christy started to approach me and I started moving farther away from her till she cornered me at my end of the couch. "So…what do you have in mind?"

"Kiss me."

"Hun?" Should've seen it coming.

"Come on, we're both bored, kiss me to kill some time." She leaned in and I tried to back away further but she really had me cornered. Oh well might as well go with it, it might be like old times again. When our lips were almost touching Christy grabbed my nose.

"Stop breathing, you're tickling me." Then she pressed her lips onto mine. For a long time.

My hands first started shaking, then my face turned red, passed through the shades of violet then eventually turned blueish, she finally let go of me and I threw her off of me. I started gasping for breath and I looked at the clock. Holy shit, I haven't had oxygen for like five minutes.

"Ok, next time you kiss me, don't kill me." I watched as she dashed out of the den and into the kitchen. I heard her gurgling water for a while then she came back in.

"Note to self, never kiss to kill time. Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"Um…yes?" I laughed, I hadn't even taken a shower yet, and it was already four in the afternoon. My hair was a mess and Christy probably picked the worst time to kiss me. "At least Kayla lets me breath when she kisses me."

"Wait…so you're saying she kissed you for five minutes?"

"Um…no?" I laughed some more. "Just kidding, to tell the truth that was the first time anyone did that to me. I thought I was gonna die there for a second."

"Hey!" Christy picked up a cushion and threw it at me. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, I know, that was scary." I dodged a few more cushions and stashed them safely behind me so she couldn't throw them at me again.

She gave up on throwing cushions and instead jumped on me. We sank into the couch and the last thing I did before she kissed me again was to throw a cushion at the video camera in the den.


	15. Saints 15

Chapter 15

"Wake up," A small voice in my head said. "Wake up."

I ignored it, must be morning or something, but I don't have to get up till late in the afternoon. I turned over in my sleep and sank deeper in.

"Hey get up." The voice came again, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

I rolled to the other side and put my pillow over my head. "That won't help you," The voice taunted. "It's time to get up."

"I dun wanna…" I mumbled and put the covers over my head.

"Alright then, don't blame me for this." Then a skull splitting screech echoes in my ears.

"ALRIGHT, What do you want?" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning sunshine." I finally recognized the voice as Kayla's

"What the hell was that?" I asked to the empty air.

"That, was one of the many sounds I can play to your ear. Matt got some micro-headsets for us. It small enough so you don't know its' there. This way, Christy and I can communicate with you guys."

"There's a camera in here…" I rubbed my eyes some more then scratched my head. "Where's the goddamn camera…" I looked around and spotted it. I'd have to avoid it in the future. I got out of bed and put a shirt on.

The girls started giggling and I realized why when I looked down. "What? It's morning, not my fault."

I went to the bathroom and took a shower, when I went to the kitchen, the two girls were there having breakfast. Julie made the food so I felt safe eating it.

"Morning Danny." Christy said cheerfully.

"Mmm…Yeah, morning." I rubbed my chin, it felt a little coarse, maybe I'll have to shave soon, damn I hate shaving. I poured myself some orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast. I picked up a few pieces of bacon, put them on my toast and made a bacon sandwich.

"Why can't you eat them separate like normal people?" Kayla asked as she bit into her toast.

"What? It's faster this way." I ate my food and went into the den again, Matt and Julie were already there. "So, what's up?"

"Just going over the plans for our defense." Matt had a blueprint of the house on the coffee table. "Does the headset work?"

"Too damn well." I sat down next to Julie and started listening to Matt talk. Soon I got bored and felt my drowsiness come back, I fell asleep as Matt kept talking.

"DANNY!" Someone screamed right by my ear.

"I'm Awake!" I snapped open my eyes and realized that I was looking right down Julie's shirt, I had fallen asleep on her shoulder. I turned my head and smiled sheepishly at Christy. "Morning eh?"

"Yeah, Morning." Christy was tapping her foot and had her hands on her hips. I was in trouble.

I got up and gave her a quick kiss, "Morning Sweetie." And left the den in haste.

Matt laughed and Julie shrugged. "Kinda makes you mad hun?" Matt said when he caught his breath.

"More than kinda." Christy sat down and listened to Matt talk some more.

I passed Kayla on my way out of then den, she smiled and I gave her a quick kiss too. "Matt's talking about our plans for defending ourselves in there, major boring stuff."

"Well, we should listen you know? He spent a lot of time coming up with a plan, the least we can do is to listen to him." Kayla smiled again and went into the den, leaving me the only one not in there.

"DANNY!"

"I'm Awake!" I snapped my eyes open again and I was looking at Christy's angry face. I wish she was like Mr. Potato, then I can switch her angry face with her happy face when ever I wanted.

"How much do you sleep?!" She grabbed my shirt and dragged me off of my bed, wow she was pretty strong.

"Quite a lot." I tried to get her hands off of my shirt but she had an iron grip on them. So instead I slipped out of my shirt and fell back onto my bed. A second later I was asleep again.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You're hopeless." Christy stomped out of my room and I rolled over.

"Hey." A quite voice whispered. "You have to get up."

"Five more minutes Christy." Wait a second, Christy only yells at me. "I mean Kayla."

"We don't have time, their attacking us now."

I sat up and grabbed my shirt. I grabbed my gun and took some spare clips with me.

"We're having a quick meeting in the den. Come on." Kayla lead me into the den where everyone was already waiting. Christy had her arms crossed and flashed me an angry look.

"Alright now that we're all here. Let's go over the plan." Matt unfurled the blueprint.

"You lost me at 'Plan' Matty, but I was one-hundred percent when you said sleep."

"When did I say sleep?"

"Oh, must've imagined it." Oh well, I sat beside Christy and tried to put my arm around her. She raised her left hand and branded her nails, I quickly moved my arm out of her scratching range.

"Well, anyways. Christy and Kayla will both be in the control room and Julie will be inside as a guard for them. Danny and I will be in the house, trying to keep them out. Easy?"

"No, not really." I said. Christy was still being cold to me.

"Let's move." Matt picked up his gun, a Smg and I picked up my pistol. I looked at his Smg then at my pistol and frowned.

"Dammit, how come I don't get one of those?" I asked Matt.

"You were sleeping." Matt laughed and moved to the front door. I followed him and flipped over the table in there. We used it as a shield. I heard the sounds of a few cars approaching and then doors opening and closing. I assumed the footsteps were those of our enemies. Time to get the show started.

"There's about fifteen of them coming to the front door, four are going to the back, and six are going to the left side." Kayla's voice spoke through our headsets.

"Fifteen of them…" I have to admit I was a bit worried but it seems like Matt had an idea.

"Not a problem." He walked over to the door and I watched him. His hands reached into his shirt and I heard something clink on the floor.

Before I knew what was happening Matt had tossed a grenade into my hands. I looked down and saw something was missing, then I looked around Matt's feet and saw a pin there. I looked up into his face and he was grinning. He opened our front door and I threw the grenade out on instinct. He quickly closed the door and dived back behind our shield. I heard an explosion outside the moment our door closed and the explosion was followed by screams. Our door shattered too and pieces of wood flew at us, one piece struck through our table/shield right between Matt and I.

"Never, do that again." I was pumped up with so much adrenaline that my hands could barely hold my gun.

"Why not? Makes things more interesting don't it?"

"Dude, never again."

"Fine…You're no fun." Matt grabbed his gun and sprinted to the back of the house. "I'll take care of things back here, you do what Kayla or Christy tells you to."

"Danny go to hell." I heard Christy's voice over the headset. Apparently she was still mad at me.

"After this, if I live, I'll go where ever you want me to go. But for now, I think I gotta stay here." I ran to the side of the house and looked for the six people that Kayla said were there.

I spotted them climbing up to the balcony and I sent a bullet each to them, I missed two of them and they fired back. One of their shots grazed my left arm and left a thin streak of blood and a little bit of burnt skin.

"You mother fucker." I send six more bullets, one for one guy and five for the other. "Damn that's gonna sting tomorrow." I went back inside and waited for further instructions.

"Danny you got eight more coming to the right side and three more to the front."

I ran to the other side of the house and by the time I got there, there were two guys already inside I shot at them from around the corner. It took a while to kill all eight like that but I eventually did, in the process one of them shot me in my left arm again. This time it wasn't a graze. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some salt. I tried to stifle my scream when I put the salt on to disinfect the wound.

I suddenly realized that there should be three more at the front I ran there as fast as I can almost tripping over a chair. When I got to the front, no one was there.

"Kayla I think there are a few inside the house. I missed the three at the front."

"I don't see anything…but there's two more cars coming at the front. I count…four in each car."

"Hey, ask Matt where he keeps his grenades."

"Ok…" Kayla asked Matt about it then relayed the message to me. "He says in the closet next to the umbrellas."

"What...the…fuck?" That's a strange place to keep grenades but I don't have time now to wonder about it. I ripped the closet open and threw the umbrellas aside, I picked up four grenades and went to the front door. I pulled the pin on two and threw them at one of the cars. One of the grenades bounced off the hood and exploded in midair, shattering the windshield. The other bounced under the car and flipped the car over when it exploded. Shortly after four men dived out. I pulled the pin on another grenade and aimed my throw at the other car. This time I got it inside the car through one of the open windows and the car went up in blazes. With my last grenade I threw it at the four approaching me and then used the explosion as cover to shoot at them. I ran out of bullets when I shot three of them, and in my mind I counted. Six and then six more and now three and that equals FUCK!. I reloaded quickly and shot at the one remaining. My first four shots missed and I didn't have time to shoot a fifth time, he shot at me with his shotgun and I dived away. A few pieces of the shell caught my legs and left a few cuts. Thankfully nothing major.

"Dammit die." I stood up on my shaky legs and realized that they were hurt more than I though they were. I waited for him to come in but he wasn't stupid he shot at the wall that I was hiding behind and I barely had time to dive away again but this time I dived towards the doorway and in mid flight I aimed and fired my fifth shot. I'd say it was skill but probably everyone else would say it was luck, I got him dead center on his forehead.

"Ok…That was unpleasant." I brushed my self off and looked at my legs. They'd probably heal ok in a few days or maybe a week or so. "Are there anymore Kayla?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Right behind me." I heard a gun cock in my head set.


	16. Saints 16

Chapter 16

"No…" I dashed upstairs to where the control room was. Matt was already there, he kicked the door open.

"Heh, just two kids, all this trouble for two kids?" One of them said. I saw him once in a while at Chan's place. "What happened to pulling the job kid? Didn't Chan tell you to kill that guy?" He pointed to Matt.

"Cut the shit, what do you want?" Matt and I were searched for weapons by two of them, they took our guns and Matt's remaining grenades.

"Chan wants you and that guy there. Hm…We should really give him a name, er…how bout Shit head? Yeah that sounds good. Chan wants you and Shit head."

"Let the girls go." Matt said after he was done being frisked.

The man walked over to Matt, his arm shot up then came down on the side of Matt's head. Matt fell to the ground unconscious "You, are not in any position to make demands." Julie struggled against the man holding her. "By the way, if you talk to me you should at least refer to me by my name. Call me Charlie. I hate that mister shit."

Christy and Kayla were also being held down, there were five of them in total. Apparently Charlie was the leader.

"If we go with you, will you let them go?" I asked.

"Danny don't- Ah"

"Shut up." The man holding Christy slapped her.

"Well, that all depends on your attitude. Haha." Charlie walked over to Kayla and knelt down. He lifted her chin but she moved her head to the side. "Chan's daughter eh?"

"Don't touch me." Kayla spat in Charlie's face. He wiped it off casually.

"You know, your daddy's worried bout you. You've been a bad girl running away from home. What would he do if you died? Eh? What if some tragic accident happened to you while you were out? The world is a dangerous place for a pretty girl like you, you know?" He laughed again. Then he turned to face me. "Like I said before, it all depends on your attitude. If say…you were to beg and crawl to me like a dog, I might consider it."

My hands were shaking and I was having trouble controlling my rage, but for now…I'd have to do what he says. For the first time, my pride wasn't the most important thing to me. I lowered my head, I didn't want to look Christy or Kayla in the eyes, I didn't want them seeing me like this. I knelt on my knees.

"I beg of you to let the girls go." I swallowed the last of my pride.

"Hun? What girls, could you possibly clarify?"

The anger flared up again.

"I beg of you to release the three girls you have in your custody right now." I lowered my head even more.

"Danny…" I heard one of them whisper.

"Now crawl. Let me see what a useless man looks like, let me see a dog." Charlie laughed once more. And so did all his comrades.

I bit my tongue to suppress my anger, and I put my hands on the floor. Then I moved one hand in front of the other, one hand in front of the other…I left a small trail of my blood on the floor, it was seeping out from my mouth. I stopped when I reached Charlie's feet.

"I've done my part. Now do yours, let them go." Each word filled me with more rage, and each word let more blood out from my mouth.

"Aye, well, you know. I said I'd consider it and believe me I have, but seriously kid, there's no way in hell I'm letting them go. Aw…look what you did, you dirtied my shoes with your blood, useless son of a bitch." He reared back his left foot and then kicked at my head.

"So that's how it is." I said. When his foot almost reached my face, I rolled to the right and swept him off his feet. I caught him as he fell and used him as a meat shield. The other four started shooting at me even though they knew they would hit Charlie. Such fragile bonds. I whipped Charlie's gun out from his belt and shot the three men holding the girls prisoner.

"Danny watch it!" Julie screamed.

I dived to my left, the bullet pierced through my right hip. I ignored the flash of pain for now, I rolled at the end of my dive and kicked off into a flip. I landed behind the man and I took his gun from his hand and slammed the butt into his nose. Blood gushed out of his face and onto the floor, where it puddle under his ass where he sat, holding his nose.

"I have some questions, and you are going to give me some answers," I knelt by him and took his combat knife from his belt. "Understand?"

"You broke by dose." He screamed.

"Now, I know Chan won't be hiding at his mansion since I know where it is, so my question is, Where is Chan?"

"You fucking broke by dose." He kept screaming.

I took his knife and placed it on his hand. I forced it down into the wooden floor and blood squirted out of his hand. He screamed even louder. "And now I cut off your finger, but you still got nine left. How many do you want to have when you die?"

"Ok ok, He's at his sumber cottage. Don't hurt be anybore."

"Heh, don't worry about that. Just worry about what you're gonna say to God."

"What? No please, don't kill be, I'm sorry!"

I stood up and flicked the knife down. It landed dead center on his forehead, his face was frozen in that scream of pain as he died. The puddle of blood became a pool. Julie had awoken Matt by now, and the girls had been untied. I wiped my mouth with my right arm's sleeve.

"Danny." Christy said from behind me. I left before she could say more. I had something important to do, something I must do.

I grabbed one of Matt's shirts from the clothesline outside and tied it around my waist, to try to stop it from bleeding. Summer cottage, that's where I gotta go. That's where Chan is and that's where I will get my revenge for my pride.

"Danny." This time it was Kayla, "I'll go with you, I can show you the way."

I didn't say anything, I had nothing to say. I hoped into my car and waited till Kayla got in. then I sped off to where she directed me. After a long drive into the country side, we arrived. The summer cottage was a fair sized wooden building, surrounded by nature, a beautiful place really. Too bad some not so beautiful things has to happen here.

"I promise, by the end of today, the fields will be stained red." I spoke to no one in particular, because the one I promised to was myself. And I always keep my promises.

I reached over to Kayla's side and popped open the glove compartment. Inside I took out two guns and three small packets of morphine. I pocketed two and injected myself with the third one.

"Danny, do you really have to do this? Can't you just leave things be? I'll tell my dad to leave us alone, I can make him listen! Danny please…I…I don't want to lose you." Kayla's eyes were full of tears and I was sorry, I didn't want to see her cry, but some things had to be done, and some people just have to die.

I took four extra clips for my guns and stepped out of my car. I took my keys out then hesitated. I tossed the keys to Kayla. "Go home."

I turned and walked towards the cottage, towards Chan and towards my redemption.


	17. Saints 17

Chapter 17

It ends here, for me, for Chan. I cocked both guns and walked on, surprisingly there were no guards. When I reached the door, I found it unlocked.

"I've been expecting you." I heard from inside. "Come in, have a seat."

I walked into the shadowy interior, it was a simple place, a small gas stove for cooking, a few other pieces of technology, but other than that, quite rustic.

"It appears that you've regained your memory."

"I will never forgive you for taking advantage of me." I sat opposite of him at a small card table. A deck of cards were in Chan's hands. "You sent me against my own brother."

Chan didn't say anything. He picked up a card from the deck. "Oh? I didn't know. Heh, king of hearts." He held the card up.

"Bullshit, you knew who I am, and you knew my brother." I took a card from the deck.

"You lose." Chan took my spade seven and he put his own card into the deck too. He shuffled and drew another card. "Well, let's say I did know. So what? Think of it like business eh? I need your brother dead for me to live. King of clubs."

"How bout the opposite? I kill you and Matt lives on. I like that better."

"Don't think that's gonna happen today. Come back when your lucks a bit better eh?" He took my heart ten and shuffled the deck again.

"You seem pretty calm for a man whose about to die."

"That's only your opinion eh? Ace of clubs."

"My opinion, well that's one way to look at it." He took my diamond jack and reshuffled.

"Heh, well since your so determined to kill me, let me tell you something my teacher once told me." Chan drew another card. "You can sleep even in pain. But if you cause pain, you will never be able to sleep. Ace of hearts."

"Well then, from this day on, I will never sleep again." I flipped the table over and whipped out my guns. In a flash of movement Chan grabbed my left arm and bent it towards me. With his other hand he held down my right arm.

"I win again boy." My left gun was pointed at my face, and my right gun was pinned to my side. "Say hi to God for me."

"Heh." I dropped the gun that was pointed at my face and on its way down I kicked it at Chan. It caught him in the stomach, I didn't expect it to hurt him, just surprise him a bit. He let go of my right arm and I threw him off of me.

"Not bad, but your luck's bad today, looks like I caught your gun."

I held my card in my left hand and showed it to him. "Ace of spades." Two shots rang out simultaneously and two holes appeared on the card.

"Haha, not bad boy. Looks like God just smiled upon you." Chan fell to the ground and my gun clattered onto the floor. "Take care of Kayla eh?"

I took out another morphine packet and injected it into my thigh. His shot hit me a bit below the heart, almost pierced my lung. But other than that, just a flesh wound. I took a towel from the closet and stuffed it into my shirt. It immediately became soaked in my blood. Ironically, the hole in Chan's heart didn't bleed much, looks like the fields are going to be red with my blood instead of his.

I stumbled out of the cottage, it was almost morning. It's been a long night, perhaps I am watching the last sunrise I'll see. Perhaps…I fell to my knees and looked at my chest, the blood kept coming out, I was loosing too much of it. The morphine kept the pain away but it wouldn't keep the blood in. Is this the end? I remembered an old song that I heard before.

"…I will be anything, to be by your side, to keep your fears away, I will be anything for you. A flower that blooms, to cheer you up when you're sad, after your smile I will wither away silently. A letter on your desk, to remind you when you're lonely, that you are not alone…"

I have been redeemed, of all my sins and all my deeds. This is what I've been looking for all my life, a chance to say, I am innocent, I am not involved, I am just me. To gain this I must lose my life, a trade done many times by people, I give my life for peace. Peace…no more fighting, no more killing. I'm done. The sun was fully visible now, no longer did it have a weak glow. I closed my eyes and fell flat onto the grass, I smiled. I'm done.

"There he is."

"Danny!"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Who knows? Get him into the car quickly, there's a hospital not too far from here."

"He looks bad…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, we don't die that easily."

From what Christy told me, I spent two weeks in the hospital unconscious. She told me that Kayla came home and told them where I was. By the time the four of them got there I was already on the ground, the last of my life flowing out of me. I'm not sorry for being alive…but dying wouldn't have been too bad. When I said that aloud Christy slapped me.

"Your selfish, you know? There are people who care about you, people who want you alive, people who want you to be happy."

"You?"

"Of course me! And Matt, Kayla, and Julie. We all love you in our own ways, and you better live and appreciate that."

I tried to sit up and hug Christy but I felt my chest rip open, I spat out blood onto my bed and fell back down.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Christy started screaming. "Someone get a doctor!"

Matt rushed into my room. "What's wrong?"

"His wound opened again, it's my fault, he tried to sit up and give me a hug." Christy started crying.

"Stop crying," I said weakly, I pushed the pain out of my head and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I won't die this easily." I felt weak all of a sudden, I had tried to reach for Christy's hand but my arm fell onto the bed again. I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness.

"Danny?"

"Danny!" Christy screamed. "You said you wouldn't die! You lied to me again. Why? Dammit answer me!"

"Come on, the doctors here." Matt took Christy's arm, "Let's leave him alone for now, he needs the rest."

"Another week eh?" I opened my eyes again.

"Don't you dare get up this time." Christy said sternly.

"Fine, fine. By the way, where's Kayla?" I asked.

"She's outside, she said she doesn't want to see you."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Christy sounded angry now.

"Alright alright, forget I asked. Sleepy time for me."

"Hey! You can't just fall asleep on me! I want to talk to you. Hey you can't do that!" Christy could barely restrain herself from strangling me.

"Watch…me…" I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I brought you your dinner." I heard a quiet voice say. "Christy told me that you wanted to see me."

"Hun?" I opened my eyes and looked at the blurry ceiling. I rubbed my eyes with my right hand, I saw a needle coming out of the back of my right hand. Boy I must be messed up. "Oh yeah, that's right. So…how ya been?" Trying to sound cheerful.

Kayla looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Bout wa?" I saw tears falling into her lap. "Aw come on now, don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry." Kayla's shoulders shook a bit.

I tried to sit up again, more carefully this time, slower too. If I hurt myself again Christy's gonna kill me…

"Hey." I whispered into her ear. "It's not your fault. Don't worry bout it." I gave her a hug and ended up falling on her. Still too weak.

"I shouldn't have left you, I should've talked to my dad, he would've listened." Her tears fell onto my left shoulder now, they slowly soaked into my wounds dressing.

I glanced at my shoulder, it was all wet, _that_ can't be good for my wound. Oh well, there are more important things at hand. "Too late for regrets now, besides this is for the best. I wouldn't have been able to do what I did in front of you."

"But…"

"Yeah I know, you have a nice butt." I laughed a bit. "Come on, cheer up, I'm alive right?"

"Right." She looked up at me and smile, a smile I would sacrifice anything to see.

"That's my girl," I gave her a kiss. "Mind feeding me? I can't eat by myself in this condition."

"Sure." She picked up the spoon and fed me my dinner. I never had a mom who did this for me, I was never fed before, I ate each bite slowly. Chewing thoroughly like Kayla told me to. This was nice, my own piece of heaven.

After dinner she stayed and we talked about random things, it was like old times. The one thing I didn't hate about staying with Chan was being with Kayla. We talked late into the night, Christy came by but didn't stay. Around three in the morning Kayla fell asleep beside my bed.

"Hey man, how's the wounds?" Matt asked. It was around noon. The sound of his voice woke me up.

"Hun? Where's Kayla?"

"She left about ten minutes ago. I think she went to get you some fresh bandages." Matt turned the chair over and sat on it facing the back. He rested his arms on top of it. "Now that you're awake, the doctors are gonna try to remove the bullets from your body. They didn't want to do it till they knew your condition was stabilized."

"Eh? That's nice…"

"Well I got some good news."

"Hun?"

"Good news, we don't get enough of those these days eh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well anyways, after you killed Chan the other gangs all co-operated and paid me what they owed my father. I got a more than a fortune now. I think I have enough to pay for the rest of our lives. All five of us I'm sure."

"That's nice…" My mind was elsewhere thinking. The rest of our lives…What am I gonna do for the rest of my life?

"Hey bro, doctors gonna come soon ok? Try not to embarrass our family name by screaming like a girl when they operate on you."

"If I could move, you'd be crying like a girl right about now."

"Oh yeah? Too bad you can't haha." Matt ruffled my hair and I shook my head to get away from his hands.

"Hey!" Christy grabbed Matt and threw him out the door. "Leave him alone."

"I was just playing." Matt gave her a shrug and left.

"Honestly, sometimes he's a bit too rough, you're still injured."

"Naw, I'm fine." I saw doctors come in. they moved me to an operating room.

"How's it feel?" I opened my eyes and saw one of the doctors talking to me.

"Hun?"

"How does it feel?" He pointed to my chest.

I looked down and saw a bunch of stitches around my wound. "I'm fine."

"Didn't sound like it when you were screaming."

"Eh? Hehe…Well…Couldn't help it." I smiled sheepishly. Outside Matt was at the small window. He had a stern frown and his arms crossed. When he saw me looking he uncrossed his arms. He pounded his left palm with his right fist. Then I saw Julie grab him by the ear. She led him away from the window, before she disappeared from my sight, she turned and gave me a wink.

"What about your thigh?" The doctor asked.

"I dunno, a bit weird?" The truth was I couldn't feel my right thigh or my right leg.

"It's under heavy anesthesia right now. I promise it'll hurt when the effect wears off." The doctor laughed.

"Thanks…"

"The bullet went in quite deep, and you moving around a lot didn't help. So the surgery for that got a bit messy."

"When can I leave?"

"A few days later. You still need to recover your strength and wait till your wounds close internally."

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem kid. It's what I do. Now, there are some people outside who are anxious to see you. We'll return you to your room now." The doctors helped me stand up and walked me to the door.

They let my friends to carry me to my room. They sat by my bed and asked me about my injuries.

"I'll be fine in a few days, then I'll be back to my old self." I smiled.

"Eh…" All four of them started thinking. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Well, your old self is too messy, you never do your own dishes." Julie said.

"Hehe, sorry."

"And you're too lazy." Christy said.

"Can't help it, it's in my genes."

"No it ain't, I'm not a lazy slob like you." Matt said.

"Aw come on…give me a break. At least Kayla likes my old self. Right?" I gave her a smile.

"Well…you _are_ a bit wild in bed…" Kayla said, Christy immediately jumped on me.

"What?! What did you two do together?" Christy yelled.

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like it!"

"Really! Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Matt and Julie left me with the two girls. Kayla was blushing and after a minute of watching Christy and I yell at each other, she left too.

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"No way!"

"TELL ME!"

"Only if you do what me and Kayla did together. Hehehe" I gave her a sly smile.

"Say what…?"


End file.
